If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Must read The Object of Her Affection first. It's been a few years since Mako and Mina's battle to stay together. Now an all too familiar face pops up as the enemy. He really should've let her go.
1. Back in Business

If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go

I'm back and ready to type up a storm. I know I had a different name for the title but I like this one way better. I wanted to wait to submit this but I couldn't help it! I love typing like that. I forgot to say this in TOHA…don't read if you don't like shoujo-ai. The back button up there is waiting for you if you don't like girl/girl relationships. Also, you must read The Object of Her Affection to get this.

Disclaimer: I own the plot but not the characters.

Chapter One: Back in Business

It's been 8 years since love found its way back to Makoto and Minako. The Inners have graduated college with flying colors. Makoto has set up her own restaurant and the grand opening is only a few weeks away. Minako is living with Makoto in the house that she bought with the help of her part of the inheritance her parents left her with. Artemis, Leo, and Akari usually stay on the roof and watch as time goes by.

Rei is still at the jinja. Usagi helps around but still manages to be a distraction. Luna watches in amusement as Usagi tries makes her advances towards Rei but inevitably trips over herself or just gets sidestepped only to get a loving kiss from Rei anyway. It was about time someone treated Usagi right and made her happy. Chibi-Usa, however, went back to Crystal Tokyo.

Ami has become a doctor just as she planned. The others envy her because of the money she makes. She manages to see her lover, Setsuna, in her spare time, though.

Hotaru is now in college but is missing Chibi-Usa. She always carries a picture of them together wherever she goes. Haruka and Michiru have been going place to place or, as Haruka says, going where the wind takes them. Setsuna has been watching the Gates of Time while balancing a normal life. She often visits Ami.

Mine and Keiko have grown up through the years. They're in 7th grade and in the same class. They do everything together. They visit Rei and Usagi some time after school and help out despite Mine's painful problem. Even though she saw what happened to her mother at the jinja years ago and the constant worrying from Rei, Usagi, and Keiko, Mine says nothing will happen and that she's fine. Everyday, she stays a little longer then the day before to tolerate the pain. Rei eventually tells her to leave and do homework and get some rest. Mine nods and goes back to the house with Keiko but usually sneaks back alone.

Daisuke and Atsuko are just living the fun life; taking life one step at time and tackling any challenge that come their way. Daisuke managed to persuade his sister to let him become a chef at her restaurant.

With this little information, everyone hasn't been in one whole group lately. Yet to everyone's joy, no one has seen or heard Mamoru ever since Makoto's last death. But to everyone's dismay, Setsuna still wouldn't tell who the enemy was, not even to Ami.

But in any case, the story begins at (what Minako and Keiko call) the Kaino residence. It's a weird mix of Kino and Aino. Makoto simply laughed at the idea as Mine shook her head.

But at the moment, Makoto was becoming frantic. She was still obsessing over the grand opening of her restaurant, Paradise. "C'mon, love, you're obviously stressed," Minako pointed out. "Of course I am! I still need to go to the store and…"

"Mako, calm down! The opening is in a few weeks. Just relax," Minako soothed as she sat Makoto down in the living room. "I'll give you a massage if that's what it takes for you to calm down," she whispered as she rubbed Makoto's shoulders. Makoto smirked. "I'd like that but I know something better." She whispered something in Minako's ears, causing her to blush. Then, she made trails of kisses down Minako's neck, making her moan slightly.

Then, Makoto nibbled and sucked her soft skin as her hand slowly crawled up her shirt. She wanted her lover to moan under her touch. That's when Mine and Keiko came down the stairs and ruined the moment. "Seriously, guys, get a room," Mine sighed. "If we do, you might not be able to sleep ever again," Makoto smirked. Keiko grimaced. "Thanks a lot, Mako, now I have a horrible mental image."

"Your welcome," Makoto winked. Keiko grimaced again and headed towards the door. "We're gonna be at the jinja, so see ya later," Mine informed as she went out the door. Artemis saw the two walk down the street and decided to tag along, wanting to see Luna again. He jumped off the roof and landed behind Mine. She looked behind her and saw him, causing her to smirk.

"What are you planning this time?" he mumbled. Mine whispered in Keiko's ear, saying something that made her nod in agreement. Without warning, they ran off, leaving the cat behind. "Hey, that's not fair!" Artemis called out as the girls ran from him. "Since we're already running, I'll race you," Mine grinned. "You're on," came Keiko's reply. No matter how fast they tried to run, they would always be at the same pace. When they came to a park that was only a few blocks away from the jinja, Mine stopped. "What's wrong, Mi Mi, giving up already?" Mine ignored Keiko and went inside the park. "Mine, where are you going?" Keiko called out as she followed her.

Mine silenced her. "Don't you hear it?" Keiko stared at her strangely saying, "I don't hear anything. You know, you're being as paranoid as Rei." Mine looked at their surroundings.

"I swear something's wrong with you. Let's get to the jinja." With that, Keiko went towards the entrance. Mine took one last look and finally found something. It was something shiny that was aimed towards Keiko.

Then, it flew towards her. Mine pushed Keiko out the way and caught the object. "Mine, why did you…" Mine held up what appeared to be a shuriken. "Now does it look like I was being paranoid?" she asked. Keiko shook her head. "I didn't think so, now here." She passed Keiko Makoto's communicator. "You stole this from Mako's room, huh?"

"I steal it everyday just in case. Now, hurry up and call Rei. She can get here faster." As Keiko did so, Mine looked around once more. "Show yourself, youma!" she exclaimed. Finally, Artemis came by their side, panting and cursing about what the girls had put him through. When he calmed, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Youma," Mine answered simply. Another shuriken descend towards them, but Mine caught it with ease and threw it back at the spot it was thrown from. Remembering the other shuriken in her hand, she threw it in the same place. As a result, a youma dressed as a ninja jumped out of the tree. "Oooooo, a ninja. I'm shaking," Mine quipped with a bored tone. "And you must be Mine," the youma spoke as it ignored her comment. "Wow, you know my name. I'm flattered," Mine said, obviously not scared of the youma. She materialized her sword and charged towards it.

It sidestepped her, doing exactly what she wanted. Mine quickly faced the youma and cut its side. "Nice hit, but you _have_ to do better than that," the youma teased. "I don't have to do anything," Mine informed as she looked past the youma. The last thing it heard was…

"Flame Sniper!"

The youma screamed in pain as a flaming arrow hit it, causing it to die. "Thanks, Rei-chan, appreciate it," Mine sighed. Mars stood next to Keiko with Sailor Moon beside her, too. "You guys were the ones who told us to come so don't get that attitude with me," Mars hissed as she and Moon detransformed. "I was getting in the mood to put a can of whoop ass on it," Mine whined under her breath.

"But I wonder why a youma popped up all of a sudden," Usagi wondered thoughtfully. "This calls for a Senshi meeting," Rei proclaimed. "When?" Keiko asked. "Tomorrow after you get home from school. For now, though, you're still welcome to help out at the jinja," Rei answered with a grin. The two nodded when…

Keiko answered the communicator as it went off. "What's up?"

"Who stole my communicator?" came Makoto's angry question.

"Mine/Keiko," the girls replied together. "Whatever! What's wrong?" Rei exploded as she took the communicator from Keiko. "There's a pretty friggin strong yet retarded youma who, for some reason, is running towards the park that's a few blocks away from you…" Rei saw a youma run towards them. "Shit," she muttered.

"Don't worry, I got this," Mine said as she got ready to attack. "Come here, little Mine," the youma said, as it was a few feet away from the group. "Anytime now," Keiko rushed. The youma jumped in the air to attack but Mine attacked first. "SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" she shouted. A dragon soared towards the youma as it was caught off guard, killing it quickly. Mine grinned as she panted from using such power. "Took me forever to get it right," she panted. "I can see that. You look beat already. Seeing how youma are popping up, we should have the meeting today…"

Rei was silenced by her ringing of the communicator. On the screen was Hotaru. "Rei here..."

"Rei, there's a youma that's close by the jinja; probably near that park…" Hotaru explained "You've got to be kidding me…wait how are you going to get here?" Rei asked. "I'm using my bike. See ya in a few," Hotaru answered as the screen went blank. Then suddenly Makoto and Minako came. "What's up with all the youma attacks?" Minako asked.

"Who knows. Be ready, though, there's another youma coming," Usagi spoke. A few minutes later, the youma came. "I got it!" Keiko exclaimed. "Venus Kiss Me Chain!"

The chain pierced the youma in the heart. "This is way too easy," Makoto mumbled to herself. "But who's behind it?"

"Maybe the youma that are left are just on a 'Let's try to kill the Senshi' spree," Minako answered thoughtfully. "Nice idea but why are youma coming to this place?" Rei asked. Eventually, something hit Mine. The first youma drew her to the park. After that, more started coming to the area, and for some reason, they all knew her name.

Before she could get her ideas out, another youma came. "It's mine," Makoto announced. "Supreme Thunder!" It died too easily and it was tore Makoto apart. "Are you kidding me! It's _that_ pathetic?" she exclaimed. Minako patted Makoto on the back to calm her down. Then, Hotaru came on her bike and stopped in front of the group. "Hey, guys, long time no see," she greeted as she panted. The others agreed with a nod.

Hotaru closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "What's wrong, Hotaru?" Usagi asked. "The youma actually saved me today. It saved me from my roommate. She scares the hell out me," Hotaru answered with a shudder. "She hits on me in the worst way." Makoto gave her a pat on the back in sympathy.

Suddenly, a motorcycle stopped a few feet away from them. As the two figures took of their helmets, everyone saw that it was…

"Haruka, Michiru, you're back from God knows where. Have fun?" Minako asked as they came towards them. "Lots…"

"I'm sure you two did," Makoto muttered with a smirk. Minako elbowed her. "Thanks, Mako. Just when I discarded one mental image, another pops up," Keiko grimaced. "Anyway, did you happen to see a youma come through here by any chance?" Haruka asked. "If we did, it would dead like the others," Usagi commented. "Others? I'm sure they put up a fight," Michiru said. "None whatsoever," Mine answered. "Too damn weak," Makoto muttered in agreement.

Once again, another youma appeared from nowhere. "Is that the youma you were talking about?" Artemis asked. "World Shaking!" Haruka shouted, erasing it from existence. "Wow, I see what you mean…" Then, another youma came from behind the group. "I got it," Mine proclaimed as she materialized her sword.

She charged towards it, letting it sidestep her and push her. "C'mon, Mine, this is child's play. Why don't you just come with me and I promise you won't get hurt," it compromised. "I think I'll pass," Mine declined as she lunged for it and slashing it in half. "How did it know your name?" Hotaru asked immediately. "The same way the first few knew it," Mine replied. "And how did _they_ know your name?" Artemis asked, annoyed. "I'm supposed to know that how?" Mine shot back.

Then, communicators went off. "Minako here," Minako answered. Ami's face popped up screen, looking awfully worried. "Have you seen two youma at all?" she asked. "Naze?" Minako asked, hoping the youma weren't going to their location. "Daisuke and Atsuko had a run in with a youma. So did Setsuna and I, and it went in the direction of the jinja," Ami explained. Everyone sighed, noticing two youma headed towards them.

"I think we found what you were looking for. Ja ne," Minako informed as she turned off the communicator. Mine sighed and sat on a nearby bench, getting bored with the repetition of this pattern the youma were following. She watched as the youma came towards her only for one to get blasted away. Everyone looked behind them to see Setsuna, Ami, Atsuko, and Daisuke.

"Michiru, remember when you asked me why I had only some of everyone's signs on my vest when we first met?" Daisuke asked with a grin. Michiru nodded thoughtfully, remembering the day when everyone had first met Daisuke. "Allow me to demonstrate. Flame Sniper!" he shouted. The classic flaming bow and arrow appeared in Daisuke's clutches and he aimed and fired.

It missed the last youma by an inch. "Ha! You missed, you rip-off artist," Rei teased. Daisuke grinned and did a couple of hand signs. The arrow came back and hit the youma and killed it. "I never miss," Daisuke mocked as Rei glared at him. "Show off," she muttered. "But how'd you do that?" Usagi asked. "Lots and lots of practice," Daisuke answered. "Well, in any case, we're all together again. I wonder if it's just a trap," Haruka wondered. "It is," Mine confirmed. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"How do you know?" Keiko asked. Mine pointed to the tree across her. Everyone looked up and saw a figure sitting in the tree. "Hello, minna, it's been a while," a familiar voice greeted them. All of the adults became wide eyed at it as it jumped down from its hiding place. "Eight years to be specific," the figure grinned. "What are you doing here?" Makoto asked coldly.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" the figure asked. "You were never a friend of mine," Makoto hissed. "That hurt, Makoto. Anyway, I came to see Mine in action and to give you a message." The figure went up to her and whispered something in her ear. She punched stomach, making him back up. "Just try it," Makoto smirked. "Don't worry, I will and as a bonus I'll take Mine as well," the figure smirked. "In any case, ladies, let the games begin." After that, the figure left, causing Haruka to sigh. "It looks like we're back in business, guys."

I gave you guys a hint of who the figure was so guess. It shouldn't be too hard to figure it out. Please reveiw! Til next time

Serenity101


	2. New Feelings

If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.

Chapter Two: New Feelings

On the site of the destroyed Moon Kingdom

The figure returned from his visit to the Present. "I see you revealed your plans to Jupiter already," a voice said from behind him. The figure didn't bother to turn around. "Of course. It doesn't matter, though. The Senshi would've figured out my intensions sooner or later," he shrugged. The new figure sighed of frustration. "You could've kept your intensions to yourself until you found out how to kill Jupiter," he scolded. "You're such a fool!" The first figure laughed. "You just called yourself a fool, Endymion." King Endymion glared at him. "Now I see why you were banished from Crystal Tokyo!" the figure continued to laugh.

"That's King Endymion to you, _Mamori_," Endymion retorted. "The name's _Mamoru_," Mamoru shot back. "Besides, I _do_ have a plan to kill Jupiter."

"Really?" Endymion asked. "Of course. I just need one person for the job," Mamoru grinned.

* * *

Present

Our favorite little group of superwomen, one superman, and three talking cats were all situated in the living room of the Kaino residence. "Why is Mamoru back?" was the first question that came out of Usagi's mouth. Everyone looked at her a little shocked. "Nani?" she asked. "It's nothing, Usagi. It's just that Mamoru's your first ex and that you asked with hatred," Makoto replied. "Actually, I was her first ex due to the betrothal in the Silver Millennium," Rei spoke up. "Either way…" Makoto began before Artemis cut her off. "Back to the subject please," he sighed.

"But why _did_ Mamoru come back after all this time?" Atsuko asked thoughtfully. "I thought it was obvious," Makoto and Mine chorused. Everyone looked towards them. "Like mother, like daughter," Daisuke muttered.

"Anyway, didn't you hear what Mamoru said?" Mine asked, "'And as a bonus I'll take Mine as well'? Ring a bell?"

"Mine has a point. But what did Mamoru tell you, Mako?" Haruka asked. Makoto couldn't help but smirk at what he had told her. "'If I can't have you, no one will. I will kill you,'" Makoto answered. "He's a jealous son of a bitch I tell you."

"And you find it amusing?" Rei asked in disbelief. "Yeah," Makoto replied with a laugh. "Okay so let's recap: Mamoru came back to take Mine away. But why?" Michiru asked. Then all heads turned to Setsuna. "Sets?"

"I thought you all learned. I'm not supposed to tell you anything. You have to let…"

"We have let life play out or else the timeline will become faulty and disrupt the future as we know it," Hotaru finished. "But it looks like the timeline was faulty anyway from what you ever told us before," Makoto quipped. "Besides, you've always told us the future isn't set in stone." Setsuna sighed lightly. "The Gates of Time haven't been giving me a clear display about what's happening, what's going to happen, or how it's going to happen lately, even during our few years of peace," she confessed.

"Mamoru probably found way to cloud the Gates so we couldn't figure out how to beat him," Makoto pointed out. "How?" Michiru asked. "Maybe he's working with someone," Keiko spoke up. "Finally, something that makes sense came out of your mouth, Ko, we should celebrate," Mine quipped. "Yes, you should. Over homework. Upstairs please," Makoto ordered.

Keiko sighed. "Way to go, Mine-baka," she quipped as the two went up the stairs. "But Keiko might be right," Ami said softly as she thought about it more. "He could have made an alliance with someone who could have the power to do that to the Gates," she continued. "But with who?" Minako asked thoughtfully.

Ami was about to correct her when Makoto beat her to it. "She meant with whom, Ami," she sighed. "Looks like things haven't changed a bit," Atsuko giggled. "I guess they haven't," Makoto agreed with a smile. "So what about your res…" Haruka began. Minako ran up to her and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't mention the 'r' word around Mako. She'll freak out and then I have to calm her down again. And I'm sure you don't wanna see that," Minako whispered with as she smirked at the last part. Then she removed her hand.

"That would be a sight to see," Haruka smirked only to receive a slap on the arm from Michiru. "Sorry, Michi," Haruka apologized. "Things definitely haven't changed," Minako giggled. Then they heard a stomach growl. Everyone turned to Usagi. "Don't look at me. I didn't do it this time," she opposed. Then everyone noticed Ami's semi-red face.

"Ami?" everyone gasped. "I didn't have much to eat this morning," she murmured embarrassedly. Makoto chuckled and got up from her seat. "Would you like the classic chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked. "I would!" everyone exclaimed. "Definitely haven't changed," Makoto sighed as she shook her head. "Someone who can cook please help."

Daisuke quickly stood. "Master Chef-in-training Daisuke reporting for duty, ma'am."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs…

Mine and Keiko were eavesdropping. "See? Something actually thought I had something," Keiko whispered proudly. "For once," Mine reminded. Keiko frowned. "Why do you always deject me?" she asked sadly as she went towards her room. "You bring it upon yourself. You're the easiest target there is," Mine answered as she followed.

Keiko's hand was on the doorknob when she looked at Mine. Tears were forming in her eyes. She opened her door and went in. Mine quickly slid in with her.

She looked with Keiko with guilt and sighed. "Look, Ko, I'm sorry. I never thought it bothered you this much…"

"That's right, you never thought. You never considered how I might feel," Keiko interjected. Then she sat on her bed and looked out the window as a tear escaped her. "Just get out. I don't to see your face right now." Mine refused to leave. She started to approach her when Keiko started to throw her stuffed animals at her. "I told you to get out," she repeated. Mine only caught the stuffed animals that were thrown at her and continued her way to Keiko. Finally, she sat on the bed. "Ko, I'm sorry, alright? If I knew my teasing bothered you so much, I would've stopped ages ago," Mine explained quietly as she caressed her cheek, wiping the tear.

Keiko looked at Mine. There was something about her eyes that made her feel...special. "So you'll stop?" she asked quietly. Mine nodded. "Promise?" she asked, barely above a whisper as she leaned towards Mine.

"Promise," she replied as she, too, leaned towards her friend. The two didn't notice what they were doing. They were letting their bodies take control as their minds shut down. Finally, their lips met. It was passionate. Neither had any intension of stopping until Mine noticed a black cat on a branch of the tree next to Keiko's window. Mine pulled away from Keiko, who seemed alarmed when Mine's lips weren't on hers anymore. Then, she looked out the window. They blushed madly when they looked at each other for a moment.

Mine opened the window for Luna and let her in. "What are you blushing for? You make it seem as though kissing someone is a big deal, especially in front of a cat," Luna teased. "It's not because we kissed in front of you," Mine started. "And it's not because either of us kissed a girl," Keiko continued. "And it's not because that was our first kiss," Mine finished. "Then why are you blushing?" Luna asked.

"It's because we just noticed that we shared our first kiss with _each other_," both girls uttered. Luna laughed. "That's it? Well don't worry about it. Obviously, you need to get used to the feeling. So I won't tell."

When she noticed Luna was walking towards the door, Mine opened it for her and watched her go down the stairs. "What feeling was she talking about?" Mine asked quietly so no one downstairs would hear her. Keiko didn't answer but had a pretty good idea of what the feeling was. She was the daughter of the Senshi of Love and Beauty after all.

* * *

Downstairs…

"Rei, I understand how Usagi just happens to leave me all alone but you, too?" Luna exclaimed as she got down the stairs. "Hello to you, too, Luna. Well you were sleeping so peacefully and there just happened to be an emergency," Rei explained. "You had a Senshi meeting without me?" Luna gaped as she noticed everyone was gathered. "You snooze, you lose," Akari dismissed. "Don't worry, Luna, I'll fill you in later," Rei reassured.

Then, the two teenage girls came down the stairs. "Mmm...I smell pancakes," Mine observed. "Finish your homework?" Minako asked.

"Yes and no," Keiko answered. "Explain please."

"Yes because we finished three fourths of it at school today and no because we have one fourth left," Keiko explained as Mine made her way to the kitchen. "Finished with homework?" Makoto asked when she noticed Mine. "Yes and no. I just need to get…something," Mine replied as she eyed a bag of chocolate chips that had been bought recently. She grabbed it as quick as she could and ran into the living room. She passed them to Keiko who caught them and continued to run to the stairs.

Trying to stop her, Artemis tripped her. Luckily for Keiko, Mine had continued to run towards her. She proceeded to jump over the couch to get to the stairs but Minako caught her by the collar of her shirt. Mine quickly slipped out of it, revealing her lacy white bra. She proceeded to catch Keiko. Without a hitch, besides the shirt still Minako's clutches, Mine caught Keiko just in the nick of time and they ran up the stairs. The group stared at them blankly the entire time. "They have great teamwork," Michiru spoke with amazement. "I wonder whose idea that was. It was genius," Haruka wondered. "Mine's. She's the evil mind behind all the schemes they've done together," Minako answered. "They have great coordination," Ami said. "When one messes up the other makes sure the job gets done together," Rei stated. "Well, I better get the chocolate chips before they eat them all," Minako sighed as she went up the stairs.

Unknown to our heroines plus hero, a surveillance youma was watching them the whole time. It was inside the very house! It had a cloaking device that made it invisible. Then it returned to its masters. Just as it left, Rei and Luna felt the youma's presence. "Listen up, minna, there's a youma nearby," Rei informed.

* * *

On the Moon Kingdom site

The youma bowed before Neo King Endymion and Mamoru. "What information have you found out, youma?" Mamoru asked. "I found out that the Senshi of Time has revealed to the other Senshi that the Gates of Time have been clouded. The Senshi have figured out that someone must be helping Master Mamoru with that. All the Senshi know Master Mamoru's intensions towards Jupiter but don't know why Master Mamoru wants the girl Mine," the youma reported.

"Is that all?" Neo King Endymion asked. The youma hesitates but said, "Maybe the masters should not only have the girl Mine but also that other girl, Keiko…"

"What? Why would I let that girl tag along? She looks to much like her mother who stole Makoto away from me!" Mamoru bellowed. "Why would you suggest such a thing?"

"It's because…well, they have great teamwork. They rely on each other and they can be a very powerful force…" Mamoru thought about it. "I'll have to see them in action to actually consider this. In the meantime, go and give the Senshi a present from us and make sure Mine and…that girl…Keiko are there," Mamoru ordered. "I shall be there shortly." The youma nodded and went back to the Present.

The Gates clouded? What is the meaning of this? And K.E. already hates himself. Sucks to be him. Please review and I shall promise to update as soon as I can. Til next time

Serenity101


	3. Complications and Consequences

If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter Three: Complications and Consequences

The Senshi plus the Prince and the Princess followed Mars and Luna as they ran towards the source of the youma's presence. Two people were missing, though. Mine and Keiko. No one told them about the youma. Makoto said not to for their safety.

A few minutes later, Mars and Luna stopped suddenly in front of the park that was near the jinja. "Why? Why does it have to always be at a park?" Uranus sighed. "We were at a hospital once so be grateful if you're gonna be like that," Mars said. Then they entered the park. No one or nothing was there. "Are you sure the youma's here?" Venus asked. "Have I ever steered you wrong?" Mars asked. Venus was about to answer when Mars said, "Don't answer that. I know that a youma is here somewhere."

The group looked around cautiously when a camcorder hit Jupiter in the back of the head. Hard. "What the fuck? Who threw that my head?" she exclaimed as she turned around. The youma jumped out of a tree. "I did," the youma proclaimed proudly. "Why in the hell would you throw a camcorder?" Jupiter exclaimed again. The youma looked to the ground. "Well, I thought…since, well…I'm a…uh, surveillance youma…I thought…I would, um…attack with…something of…well…surveillance," the youma stammered timidly.

Jupiter growled as she rubbed her head. "You gonna wish you never met me 'cause today will be your funeral," she declared. The youma looked scared. It was visibly shaking as Jupiter walked towards it. "C'mon, Jupiter, you're scaring it," Uranus laughed. "That's the point," she growled seriously. Then suddenly a rose dropped at Jupiter's feet. "Oh, I wonder what that could mean," the Prince quipped. Tuxedo Kamen jumped down from his hiding place in the trees.

He ignored the comment and looked for the two girls. "You idiotic youma, they're not here!" he hissed. The youma gulped and looked around itself. "Master Mamoru's right…the girls, Mine and Keiko, aren't here," he chuckled nervously. "Why do you want both Mine _and_ Keiko all of a sudden?" Minako asked.

Mamoru smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he replied. "Anyway, I didn't come for a fight today but he did," Tuxedo announced as he pointed to the youma then left. They looked towards the youma. It had another camcorder in its hand, ready to throw at any moment with a smirk on its face. It had a plan up its sleeve. It threw the camcorder. Suddenly, there was a beeping sound coming from it. "Is that a…" the Prince trailed off. No one moved when suddenly another blonde in a fuku similar to Venus's caught it and threw it up over the youma's head. Another brunette in a fuku similar to Jupiter's caught it in midair and threw it at the youma's head. Then the camcorder exploded, killing the youma.

"So it _was_ an explosive…" the Prince said. "And nobody called us why?" the not-so-chibi Chibi-Jupiter asked. "And don't we get a thank you?" the also-not-so-chibi Chibi-Venus asked. "What do you want first? The explanation or the thanks?" Jupiter smirked as she detransformed. "I don't know about you guys but I want those pancakes first!" Usagi exclaimed. "I second that," Atsuko agreed. They all went back to the Kaino residence. Mine and Keiko fumed silently as they noticed their questions were being avoided.

Tuxedo was watching them. He hid in a tree again as he watched Mine and Keiko. "Maybe that youma was right. They're very coordinated and can be what I need for my plans…"

With that Tuxedo left…seriously.

* * *

The next day

Makoto sighed. She was desperately trying to wake Mine and Keiko up for school. Minako tried to help but she gave up. So Makoto started with Mine. "Get up, Mine, you're gonna be late for school," Makoto sighed. Mine groaned. "I don't care. Just let me sleep," came her reply. "You're gonna get grounded in about 5 seconds if you don't get up."

"I don't care. You can pour cold _or_ hot water on me, I still won't get up." Makoto sighed. She sat Mine up in her lap and took off her pajama top. "I thought you were old enough to dress yourself, but I guess I was wrong." Mine woke up suddenly and covered her breasts with her arms. "Mom!" Makoto only grinned and left the room. 'Keiko's turn,' she thought. Leo and Akari were under Mine's bed when she screamed. "What did Mako do now?" Akari groaned. Leo shrugged.

A scream filled the house. "Mako! What the hell do you think your doing?" Keiko shrieked as she experienced the same fate as Mine. Artemis, who was under her bed, had to cover his ears.

"I wouldn't use that tone of voice if I were you, young lady. Now hurry up and get ready for school," Makoto grinned as she left the room.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen to find Minako eating toast as she leaned against the counter. "Wow, babe, you woke them up faster then yesterday. How'd you do it?" Makoto smirked devilishly.

"I demonstrate later," she answered sensually. Minako began to smirk herself. "I think I'd like that."

"Don't worry, you will."

* * *

Minutes later…

Mine and Keiko rushed to the kitchen and grabbed their lunch. They ran out the door without breakfast as they said their good-byes. Outside, they saw Haruka on her motorcycle. "What are you doing here. Haruka-san?"

"Your moms called me earlier saying you would need help getting to school on time."

"Well, they were right," the two said. "Let's go!" Haruka grinned as she took off her helmet and passed it to Keiko and the spare to Mine.

"Then hop on." Haruka sped off, though not at her usual speeds. "Haruka-san!" the girls shouted. Mine ran as fast as she could to catch up. Then finally, she was beside the motorcycle and she hopped on.

"Hey that's not fair!" Keiko shouted. "She's right, Haruka-san, that wasn't fair. And we're late for school, too," Mine agreed as she put the helmet on. Haruka only laughed.

Keiko got behind the motorcycle. She grabbed Mine's outstretched hand and hopped on. "That was mean, Haruka-san," Keiko pouted. "The girl just wants to have fun," Haruka replied. "If you were referring to yourself as the girl then that statement was wrong," Keiko joked. "Yeah, Keiko's right. It should be, 'The cross dresser just wants to have fun,' Mine laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny. It doesn't matter. The only reason you double-teamed me is because you're in love with each other. I'll let this one slide this time," Haruka shot back.

"You must have hit your head or something, Haruka-san. I'm mean, Mine's my best friend and I'm hers. Why would we be in love?" Keiko asked. "I'm may have accidentally fallen out of the bed today but that's besides the point. But don't worry you'll figure out the feeling sooner or later," Haruka shrugged. 'What feeling is she talking about? First Luna, now Haruka-san…' Mine thought. 'It's the same feeling Luna was talking about,' Keiko thought to herself.

* * *

Back at the Kaino residence…

Makoto and Minako had finished their quiet breakfast together and proceeded to the living room. They watched TV quietly as Makoto held Minako in her arms. "Hey, Mako?" Minako asked about an hour later with smirk. "Yes, my beautiful little lover?" Makoto asked. Then she noticed the smirk on her lover's face. "Oh no, you're smirking. What are you planning?"

"You said you'd demonstrate how you woke the girls up this morning," Minako answered. Makoto smirked. She pressed her lips against the crook of Minako's neck. The brunette kissed Minako's jaw line. Her hands stroked Minako's sides, careful not to tickle her. "You're teasing me, Mako," Minako moaned. Makoto grinned as she proceeded in to the next phase, which involved her hand crawling up her girlfriend's pajama top.

Then, Artemis came from Keiko's room. "Oh no, I came at love making hour," he muttered. "Don't be mad just because Luna still hasn't given you any," Minako shot back. Then Leo and Akari came down the stairs from Mine's room. "Crap, they're in the middle of love making hour," Leo mumbled. Makoto sighed. "There are too many cats in the room."

She got up and stretched. "I'm going out for a jog. Wanna come?" she asked. Minako pouted at her and crossed her arms. "Yes. Yes, I do." Makoto shook her head and went up the stairs to change. Minako sighed. "Dammit."

* * *

A few minutes later…

Makoto came down the stairs in her little jogging outfit. "See ya later, Mina," she said as she opened the door. When she did, she found Mine and Keiko. "What are you two doing here?" Makoto asked.

"Teacher told us to come back home," Mine groaned. "Why?" Then, hers and Keiko's began growling. "It was a mistake to skip the pancakes last night," Keiko muttered. Makoto sighed. "Go and eat what was supposed to be your lunch. See ya later." Then she left. Minako sighed again. "Dammit."

The girls looked at her. "Looks like you're having love complications," Mine observed. Minako shook her head. "It's not that. It's _love_ _making_ complications," she sighed. "Oh…that's a different story…I would ask you to share but then I wouldn't feel so good," Keiko stammered. Minako sighed again of frustration. "It doesn't matter anyway. You have your own love complications to work out," she said as she said the last part almost incoherently. "What was that, mom?" Keiko asked.

Minako shook her head and went up the stairs. There was a short silence. "Your mom's acting like a teen," Mine pointed out. "It's because of her _love_ _making _complications," Artemis quipped.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Makoto was jogging to God knows where. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own. She went by the park near the jinja. She was sure someone was called her name. But when she looked, no one was there so she kept jogging. She ended up at the steps of the jinja. She decided to visit Rei and Usagi for once. Once at the top of the steps, no one was there. She decided to look in Rei's room. She heard Rei's voice as she came to Rei's bedroom door. She opened it a crack and saw Usagi snuggled up to Rei as they lied on the bed with Luna sleeping at the foot of it. Rei was reading a book to Usagi. It was a cute sight.

"She ran in the rain. She didn't know where to look. She had only one more chance to make things right with her beloved. She checked all of her beloved's favorite places.

"Then she got to the pond. The place where they first met. The place where she first heard the words "I love you." She found a figure standing near it. She walked up to the figure. The figure turned around and gave her a dirty look. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. Usagi stepped closer towards the figure. "I want you…"

"Why don't you just leave? You've done that once before," the figure spat. "But, Rei, I didn't want to leave you! I just…"

"You regret that night, don't you? The night I told you I loved you. The night I showed you that what I said was true…"

"Rei don't talk like that! I didn't want to leave you!" Usagi cried. "Then why? Why did you only leave a note?" Rei asked. "I didn't anything to happen to you. Your father would've have done something to you if I didn't leave," Usagi explained as she cried harder. "What does my father have to do with this?" Rei asked cautiously. "He told he would harm you if I didn't leave…or worse." Rei looked at the crying girl. She was completely wrong about her.

"If this is true then answer me this: Do you love me?" Usagi looked at her with a shocked expression. She walked up to her beloved who embraced her. "Of course I do," she answered softly. "How much?" Rei asked, barely above a whisper. "With my body, heart, and soul." Rei leaned towards Usagi knowing what she said was true. Finally their lips met and started over…together. The end."

Rei closed the book and looked towards Usagi. "You used our names on purpose, didn't you?" she asked. "Yup. So did you like the story?" Rei asked. "More then I like you…yes," Usagi teased. Rei looked hurt. "So what you're trying to say is that I'm a bad girlfriend?" she asked. "Bad girlfriend, good kisser," Usagi joked. "Oh really now? Why don't we test out that theory?" Rei smirked devilishly as she leaned toward her lover. She kissed her lovingly.

Makoto laughed silently. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Seeing anything like this with Rei being involved was just hilarious!

Rei traveled down Usagi's neck. She moaned softly. Makoto couldn't help it and let out a weird sound that was supposed to be laughter. Usagi looked at the door, which was opened a crack. "Mako-chan?" Rei looked to the door with rage.

Makoto backed away from the door. Then she ran from her spot and ran to the steps of the jinja. "KINO MAKOTO!" Rei screamed, running after Makoto in rage. "Shitshitshitshitshit," Makoto muttered over and over again. "KINO MAKOTO, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Rei screamed. Makoto ran by the park again and thought she heard her name being called again. But then again, Rei was screaming her name. She got to her house and banged on the door.

"Someone let me in!" she screamed as she found out the door was locked. No one answered the door and Rei was right behind her. She went to the tree that was next to the house and climbed it.

She noticed Keiko and Mine were eating breakfast together. She got their attention. They opened the window. "Mom, what are you doing?" Mine asked. "Move," Makoto ordered as she went through the window. She closed it so Rei couldn't gain entrance. She grinned to herself and went downstairs. Minako came down the stairs and looked at her strangely.

"Love, why were you screaming?" she asked. Makoto grinned. "No reason," she replied. Then there was a knock on the door. Makoto grew pale. Minako was about to answer the door when Makoto stopped her. "Minako, I love you. I love you very, very much. If you love me very, very much and want to see me live to see tomorrow, you will _not_ answer the door, okay?" she asked. "Makoto, what you babbling on about?" Minako asked. "If you're gonna answer the door, say I'm in the backyard. And don't say I told you this."

Minako looked at Makoto strangely as she went up the stairs to hide. Then she answered the door. She saw a very pissed Rei. "Where is she?" she asked through gritted teeth. Minako was scared of Rei already. And she knew she didn't tell Rei where Makoto was, she would experience the same fate. She pointed up the stairs.

Rei walked up the stairs and entered Minako and Makoto's room to fin Makoto. "C'mon, Rei…it wasn't that funny, honest…heck it wasn't funny at all," Makoto chuckled nervously. "You're right, it wasn't funny at all. So why were there and why were you laughing?" Rei asked. "I was just jogging, minding my own business when I decided to visit you and Usagi.

"No one was there when I got to the top. So I decided to check your room. I opened it a tiny bit and find you reading to Usagi so I decided to stick around for a bit…and why I was laughing?" Makoto put her index finger to her chin in thought. "I, uh…acted on impulse?" Then she was slapped. "Don't ever pull that kind of stunt ever again, do I make myself clear?" Rei asked.

"Hai, mother…"

"What? I didn't catch that."

Makoto gulped. "Hai, Rei. It will never happen again. Honest."

"Good."

With that Rei left. Mine and Keiko looked at Makoto. "She got you good," Keiko muttered. "I wanna be like Rei when I grow up," Mine said. Then Minako came up the stairs. "What did she do?" Minako asked. "She slapped me."

"What did _you_ do?"

Makoto was about to answer when communicators went off. "How come we don't have communicators?" Keiko asked. Makoto only rolled her eyes and answered her communicator. She didn't expect to see _his_ face. "Hello, Mako, I have your little friend with me. Say hello, Usako," Mamoru commanded. "Don't call me that, you bastard," Usagi swore.

"There's no need for those kinds of words, Usako. Anyway, if you want this lovely blonde back, come to the park and fight me. See ya then."

After that, everyone in the house ran outside. They caught a glimpse of Rei as they got the park. They forcefully turned her body in the direction of the park and her in.

"What was that for?" she exclaimed. "Mamoru has Usagi," Minako explained as they looked for the two. Rei started running immediately.

Then finally, they found the Mamoru and Usagi.

And here is the cliffhanger. The thing you hate but secretly love. It makes you come back for more. I'm going to Jamaica next week for my uncle's wedding and I'm V.I. friggin P. Yup and so don't expect any updates for a while. Til next time

Serenity101


	4. An Old Face Reappears

If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own a watch that has what I think are real diamonds that my mom bought for me at a shoe store.

Chapter Four: An Old Face Reappears

Mamoru had Usagi's hands behind her back and a dagger pressed against her throat. "Well, it looks like you brought some friends along," Mamoru grinned. "Now, I have an audience to witness your death."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "How are gonna kill me? By burying me under a pile of roses?" she quipped. "Nope so let me make things interesting. I will not throw a single rose in this fight but…if you come out of this alive…that is when I'll give Usako back," Mamoru finished.

"I told you not to call me that!" Usagi exclaimed. Makoto knew the look on Rei's face without even looking at her. She materialized her sword. "Don't worry, Rei, I'll get Usagi back."

And with that, Mamoru snapped his fingers. An energy sphere appeared around Usagi a lifted her a foot from the ground. Then Mamoru materialized his own sword. "Shall we begin?"

Makoto charged up to him. She wasn't really trying. She thought it would be easy. She almost slashed his side but he dodged. "C'mon, Makoto, I know you can do better then that," he spoke.

Makoto smirked. Did he really want her to fight with full force? She lunged towards him, aiming for his stomach. Mamoru was already ready to block. The plan was working.

When she was at least a foot away from him, she disappeared. Mamoru looked all around him. Makoto wasn't behind him, above him, or to the side. Mine grinned to herself.

She knew exactly where she was. Keiko noticed the grin. (Where is she?) she asked. Mine didn't answer but instead she kept grinning.

"Mine, where is Makoto?" Mamoru asked when he saw her grin. She shrugged while keeping her grin. Then Makoto appeared behind him. She put her index finger to her lips and winked.

She made a deep gash in Mamoru's back with her sword. "Looks like I win," she smirked. The energy sphere that trapped Usagi disappeared. She safely dropped to the ground…on her feet.

Mamoru fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Then he disappeared. "I told you I'd get Usagi back," Makoto reminded as Rei embraced Usagi. "But, Mako, where'd you go?" Minako asked.

"And how?" Keiko asked. "I was up in the trees. Most of my fuku blended in with the leaves," Makoto answered. "You're not answering _my_question! How?" Keiko exclaimed.

"She used her wings. Didn't you notice?" Mine asked. "I wouldn't be asking how if I had known that!" Keiko pointed out. "But, Usagi, why were you out here anyway?" Minako asked.

"I was trying to catch up to Rei to stop her from killing Mako-chan when Mamoru grabbed me," Usagi answered. "Which brings us to our earlier question: What did you do?" Keiko asked as she turned to Makoto.

Makoto thought about the what had and what _would've _happened if she never laughed. Then she blushed. "I'd rather not say…I might get nosebleed…" she answered as she muttered the last part incoherently.

"Hentai," Rei stated.

* * *

At the Gates of Time

Setsuna looked at the Gates. She noticed that they were getting less foggy. "What's happening?" she asked herself. Then she saw something she thought she would never see in her very, very long life span.

She saw Mamoru on the site of the destroyed Moon Kingdom. Not only him but she saw Neo King Endymion! She noticed they were both weak. "So Endymion's the one who's fogging up the Gates…"

"Puu-chan," came a voice from behind her. Setsuna turned to see a pink haired woman crying. "How much did you hear?" Setsuna asked.

"I came when you said Endymion's the one fogging up the Gates but I don't care about that at the moment. Mom is being foolish again," the pink haired woman cried.

"That's not nice, Chibi-Usa. So what did she do?" Setsuna asked. "She gave me the 'You will take my place as queen of Crystal Tokyo' speech again and then told me that I needed a male suitor to be at my side to rule Crystal Tokyo," Chibi-Usa explained.

She cried harder as Setsuna embraced her. "Did she tell you that her mother ruled the Moon Kingdom by herself?" Setsuna asked. "Yes! I tried to reason with her but she said I had to find a suitor so I can bear his child that will rule Crystal Tokyo."

"Then I said she would be ruling alone if Rei didn't love her."

"Did you mention the ginzuishou?"

"Yes but she dismissed the idea. Then I asked, 'What about Hotaru?' She said she was sorry for pushing the situation on me but it had to be done."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Setsuna asked. Sure it sounded rude but she only asked because she seriously didn't know. "I wanna go back to the 21st century," Chibi-Usa answered.

"Promise me you won't tell the others who's fogging up the Gates. No one's supposed to know yet," Setsuna pleaded. Chibi-Usa nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Crystal Tokyo

Neo Queen Serenity was pacing in her bedroom. "Where's Chibi-Usa?" she muttered. Rei, who sat on their bed, sighed. "Probably going to the 21st century."

"How do you know?"

"Where else could she have gone? Besides, wherever Hotaru is, she's bound to go to her."

Serenity sighed. "You're probably right. Maybe I was too hard on her," she said quietly.

"You were only looking out for her best interests. She'll come back sooner or later. Now stop pacing. I'm getting dizzy."

* * *

Present

Mine and Keiko were in the backyard of the Kaino residence just sitting around. "I'm bored," Keiko sighed. "Then let's have a sparring match," Mine suggested.

"But you'll just win…again. Besides, I don't like fighting more then I have to," Keiko whined. "Wait right here," Mine said as she went inside the house.

She came back with two piñata sticks that they used for their birthdays a few years ago. "Why do you have those in your hands?" Keiko asked.

"Because we're officially training. You never know when you need to use your skills with a sword so you might as well train if you're bored," Mine shrugged.

Keiko sighed in defeat. Mine threw one stick to her and kept the other. "But why the piñata sticks?" Keiko asked. "Do you want get acut from my sword?" Keiko shook her head.

"Didn't think so. Let's begin."

Keiko stood up and then charged for Mine. Mine simply step sided her and lightly tapped her with the stick. "Imagine if this were a sword. You'd be dead already. Don't be so careless," Mine advised.

Keiko lunged for Mine and aimed for her shoulder. Thinking she would try to change the target at the last minute, Mine readied herself.

Then finally, Keiko tapped her shoulder. "Always be alert. Don't leave one spot out in the open," Keiko grinned. "I thought I was supposed to be the one giving the advice," Mine joked.

Keiko lunged for her again. Mine took the advice to heart and prepared herself. This time, though, Keiko didn't have a certain target. She went to the spots that weren't as protected as most only to have Mine block them and move to the next spot.

Then Keiko heard some sounds coming from the house. She looked towards it only to feel a sharp pain in her hands. "Mine, what was that for?" she exclaimed as she dropped her stick.

"You weren't paying attention. Now you're at a disadvantage because I won't let you pick the piñata stick back up…" Keiko sighed and kicked the piñata stick out Mine's hand.

"Itai! What was that for?" Mine exclaimed. "Because you talk too much. And when you talk too much, you're vulnerable. So now I am no longer at a disadvantage," Keiko explained.

"Bad mistake, though, because now I'm using my specialty."

"Everything's you're specialty, what the difference?"

"The difference is I won't hold back."

And with that, Mine charged towards Keiko and attempted to punch her. She was blocked and then kneed. She had the wind knocked out of her for a few seconds when she attempted to punch with her other hand.

That was also blocked. "What's up, Mi Mi, I thought you said you wouldn't hold back," Keiko smirked. Mine then tripped Keiko and tried to pin her only to get flipped on to her back and then pinned to the ground.

"Pinned ya," Keiko grinned. Mine rolled Keiko on to her back yet got flipped over on her back again. "Pinned ya again." Mine looked at Keiko. She was glistening in sweat as her azure eyes looked into her emerald ones.

She snapped out of her trance and sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win. Training session's over." Keiko smiled widely and released herself from Mine. Then something snapped in Mine's head.

She pinned Keiko and smashed her lips against hers. Keiko was shocked for a few seconds but it quickly dissipated and kissed back. Then Mine felt desire rise within her. The desire to make their being one. All it would take was one little bite.

She then broke apart from Keiko and stared at her. Then she saw feet on either side of her head. "How long are you two gonna stay like that?"

Mine looked up and saw none other then…

"Chibi-Usa…how are you? You're not as chibi as you were back then…but what do I know? I was five when I first saw you," she chuckled nervously as she stood up and helped Keiko up as well.

"So why are you here…in our backyard?" Keiko asked. Chibi-Usa smirked. "You don't me to tell anyone what happened, huh?" The two nodded immediately. Chibi-Usa giggled.

"…Admit to each other that you have feelings for the other and I won't tell," Chibi-Usa grinned. "The onlyfeelings I have for Keiko is friendship," Mine declined. Keiko nodded in agreement.

"And you call pinning Keiko to the ground and kissing her friendship?" The two blushed profusely and stayed silent. "Just tell each other how you feel. Get the awkwardness of kissing each other out the way."

"And don't worry I won't tell anyone. So anyway, where's Mako and Mina?" Then louder sounds came from the house. "There's your answer. C'mon, I know how to knock them out of their hysteria," Mine grinned.

They all went inside the house, to the living room. "Chibi-Usa, you can have a seat while I go upstairs and…disrupt the hysteria and take a shower," Mine smirked.

"How come you get the shower first?" Keiko pouted. "Cause I called it. I call shower." Mine continued to smirk as she went upstairs.

She knocked on the door of Mako and Mina's bedroom. Makoto's head popped out the room. "Yes, Mine?" she asked a little flushed. "Get dressed. We have a visitor downstairs. You, too, Mina," Mine said as she went towards the bathroom.

"And who would that be?" Makoto asked. Mine smirked. "Go downstairs and look." Makoto raised an eyebrow but got dressed anyway as did Minako.

They went downstairs and found…

"Chibi-Usa?"

Chibi-Usa turned to find Makoto and Minako gaping at her. "The one and only," she smiled. "When did you get here?" Minako asked. "A few minutes ago."

Makoto and Minako continued to gape at her. "Nani?" Chibi-Usa asked. "It's nothing it's just your not chibi anymore. You're almost Usagi's height," Minako answered.

"Speaking of which, let's go surprise Usagi and Rei."

* * *

Minutes later at the jinja

"C'mon open the door," Keiko whispered incoherently to Chibi-Usa with a smirk. She shook her head. Rei and Usagi were doing the same thing they were doing earlier.

"Do it," Minako agreed. Chibi-Usa shook her head again. "They won't mad if _you_ open it," Makoto agreed. Chibi-Usa shook her head. "Fine, if you don't do it I will," Keiko smirked.

"You wouldn't," Chibi-Usa whispered heatedly. Keiko put her hand on the doorknob. The door was still only opened a crack. She pushed the door open and try to run away. Chibi-Usa grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"You push the door open, you face Rei's wrath," Chibi-Usa said as she glared at Keiko. Keiko struggled to get away from Chibi-Usa grip but soon gave up. "Chibi-Usa?"

Chibi-Usa turned her attention to Rei, Usagi, and Luna. "Hi, guys…" A blonde blur jumped towards her and embraced her. "Chibi-Usa, you're not chibi anymore…"

"I've noticed. It's not like I can stay one size forever." Rei observed the two still in the embrace. "What is it, Rei?" Chibi-Usa asked. "You almost Usagi's height," Rei said.

"Enough about height. We have six more people to surprise."

"Speaking of surprises, isn't Mine gonna surprised that we left her at the house?" Keiko asked.

* * *

At the Kaino residence

Mine came out the shower some time later and noticed how quiet it was. "Mom? Mina? Ko? Chibi-Usa?" She got dressed quickly and went down the stairs. There was no one there.

"They left me! I can't believe they left me! Where the hell are they?" Mine exclaimed.

* * *

After three phone calls and successful scheming and plotting

Chibi-Usa sat on a bench at the park. After (what is said above), she became very excited. The other plus Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Daisuke, and Atsuko all hid behind trees.

"Are you sure Hotaru's coming?" Daisuke asked. "Of course. I didn't transform and use my communicator and say there was an emergency for nothing," Haruka said.

A few minutes later, Hotaru came on her bike. "Where is everyone?" she panted as she dismounted from the bike. She looked around only to find a girl sitting on a nearby bench.

She was looking at her. Hotaru gaped at the girl. An unnoticed tear escaped her. "Chibi-Usa? Is that really you?" she asked. Chibi-Usa stood up and walked up to Hotaru.

"Of course it's me. I may be taller but that's a different story." Hotaru embraced Chibi-Usa as more tears fell down her cheek. "I've missed you so much, Chibi-Usa," Hotaru cried.

"I've missed you, too, Taru." With that Chibi-Usa wiped Hotaru's tears away and pressed her lips against hers.

That is where I stop. At a mushy love scene of lovers kissing only for the chapter to end. I got another chapter in by Friday! I will come back from Jamaica next Friday so hopefullyI can type faster tomorrow and get another chapter in. I haven't a clue what I'm doing on Saturday or the days after Sunday which is the day of the wedding. Hopefully, there'll be a pool nearby. Til next time

Serenity101


	5. I Love You

If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…does anyone read the damned disclaimer…hey…I just made something up. Double D…not from Ed, Edd, and Eddy! Double D now stands for damned disclaimer. So does anyone read the Double D?

Chapter Five: I Love You

On the site of the Moon Kingdom

Mamoru opened his eyes slowly. He was in a healing capsule. "I thought everything was destroyed back then," he muttered. "That's what everyone thought," Neo King Endymion sighed as he sat in a chair.

"You were a fool trying to do what you did. If you died, I would be gone, too. When you got here, I had to literally carry you down here. You were losing blood fast."

"By the time I got down here, I started to fade. Because of that I dropped you which made the wound worse," Endymion spoke. "No wonder I feel more pain in my back then before," Mamoru groaned.

Endymion shook his head. "You should be completely healed later if soon." "Aren't you going to fight Jupiter in my place?" Mamoru asked.

"You have a one track mind. If we don't do anything for a little bit, then the Senshi become less cautious. And when they become less cautious, we'll strike," Endymion explained, annoyed.

"For now, get some rest."

* * *

Present

At the Kaino residence

Makoto noticed the door to enter the house was opened a crack. She saw Mine smirking at her through it. "I'm almost afraid to open the door," Makoto muttered.

"Naze?" Haruka asked. Chibi-Usa opened the door fully. A bucket of water rushed towards her. She caught the bucket and let the water fall in it.

"Chibi-Usa, how did you know that was there?" Mine asked with amazement. "Why would the door be open?" Chibi-Usa answered. "Besides, I successfully did this to Usagi once, who fell for it, as usual."

"And I know you booby trapped the rest of the house so here's your bucket of hot water."

"How did you know you booby trapped the rest of the house?"

"Tried it, it worked, and almost got in trouble for it. But being the nice person Usagi is she took the blame for it…" "So you _did_ booby trap the house, spore!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Anyway, you wanted revenge for everyone leaving you here, ne? Guys, watch your step." Chibi-Usa walked over to the couch and picked up a thumb tack that was placed there. She flicked it to Mine.

"What was that for?" Mine asked. "Is the baby gonna cry?" Chibi-Usa teased. "No this baby's gonna kick your ass," Mine muttered as she went upstairs. "What was that?" "Nothing, Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa grinned as she plopped herself on the couch. "You didn't tell her, did you, Mako?" she asked. "Tell her what?" Makoto asked as she took a seat after finding a thumb tack.

Chibi-Usa whispered something in Makoto's ear. "Oh…I never got around to it," Makoto chuckled embarrassedly. "You better tell her soon. She'll find out sooner or later," Chibi-Usa sighed as she shook her head.

"Hey, you're keeping secrets from us," Keiko pouted. "No we're keeping secrets from you. Now off to the game room with you," Makoto ordered.

Keiko stuck her tongue out at her and went to the game room that in the large basement. Mine came down the stairs with a smirk on her face as she looked towards Chibi-Usa.

She went downstairs to the game room without a word. "She's up to something," Makoto sighed.

* * *

In the game room… 

Mine smirked as she entered the game room. "Mine, what's wrong with you?" Keiko asked. "I'm scheming. Chibi-Usa knew all my traps before she did anything. It's like we're sisters or something," Mine answered.

"You're right. You argued like sisters, too. Weird," Keiko agreed. "So what are you gonna do?" Mine shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe some maniacal music will help."

"Maniacal music played by a maniacal person," Keiko sighed as Mine made her way to the piano that was down there.

Minutes later…

* * *

Everyone upstairs heard music playing. "Uh oh," Makoto muttered. "Mine's up to something alright." Everyone except for Minako cocked their heads to the side in confusion. 

"Mine plays the piano maniacally to help her think of evil schemes. And they're worse then usual. She's out for revenge, Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa grinned. "Nothing I haven't done I bet."

* * *

Minutes later in the game room... 

"Come up with something?" Keiko asked. Mine shook her head. "And usually I would already know what to do by now," she sighed. "Do something simple, something she wouldn't expect," Keiko suggested.

"Maybe that can work. And I think I know what to do," Mine smirked. "Chibi-Usa won't know what hit her." She started snickering as she imagined what would happen.

Keiko sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" Mine's expression suddenly turned serious. "You're gonna tell me you love me when I say 'I love you,'" she replied softly as she caressed Keiko's cheek and pulled her closer to her.

Keiko looked at her. 'Tell me this isn't real,' she thought with desperation. "Keiko, this is real. I love you. I know I've been denying it but I always think about you even before I realized my feelings for you," Mine confessed.

"You're joking…right?" Keiko stammered. "Do you think I would joke about something like this?" Mine asked with hurt. She drew her hand back,stepped back, andnodded. "I get it. You don't feel the same."

"Whenever I kissed you, you only returned the kiss because you pitied me."

"That's not it, Mine, I just…"

"You just what?"

Mine made her way up the stairs. "Mine, that's not fair," Keiko called after her. "Life's not fair. Especially mine." And with that Mine was gone. Keiko let loose as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot."

Upstairs…

* * *

Mine went to the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal, grabbed a spoon, and proceed to the backyard. Makoto looked to Minako. "Did you see the look on her face?" she asked. 

Minako nodded. "She's mad and sad. It's rare to see her like this."

"That's why we have talking cats. Leo and Akari go downstairs and talk to Keiko. Artemis, go outside and talk to Mine." The three cats, who were in the room, nodded and went there separate ways.

"So where were we?"

* * *

Outside… 

Mine sat on the ground quietly as she ate her bowl of cereal. She noticed Artemis come out of the house and walk towards her. "Are you here to talk to me so then later you can tell mom and Mina why I'm acting like this?" Mine asked as anger flashed in her eyes.

"I was but I won't tell them if you decide to talk to me. I swear I won't," Artemis promised. Mine looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth.

"Cause if you did I'd be forced to continue the experiments I started when I was seven," she grinned. Artemis's face faulted. Mine chuckled.

"But let me ask you something: Have you ever felt…hurt or led on before?" Artemis nodded. "Of course I have. Luna and I have a daughter in the future named Diana. When I first saw her, she called me 'papa.'"

"Luna overheard her say this and thought I was fooling around with another cat. She wouldn't talk to me because of it and wouldn't let me explain myself," he explained.

"And Luna always teased me. It was like one minute she loved me and she played me like a fool the next."

Mine nodded. "Is that what your situation is like?" Artemis asked. "Sorta. It happened like this…"

* * *

In the game room… 

"What happened, Ko?" Leo asked softly. "Are you here to talk to me so later you can tell mom and Mako what happened between me and Mine?" Keiko asked as anger flashed in her eyes as tears continued to come forth.

"We were but we won't if you decide to tell us what's wrong. I promise," Akari promised.

"I know you won't tell cause I would have to show everyone a picture of what you do on the roof when no one's home and Artemis isn't there," Keiko grinned.

"You wouldn't," Leo and Akari chorused as their face faulted. "Anyway, do you want to tell us what happened?" Keiko sat down in a chair and looked to the ground.

"Mine hates me. I'm an idiot. I messed up big time." Leo and Akari stayed quiet, waiting for Keiko to continue. "She told she loved me."

* * *

Outside…

"She didn't say she felt the same?" Artemis asked. Mine shook her head as she finished her cereal. "When I told her I loved her, she thought she dreaming. She thought I was joking."

"She thought you were joking?" Artemis asked. Mine nodded. "Yet…even though she hurt like that…I can't help but love her."

"That's what love does to you sometimes."

* * *

In the game room…

"She told you she loved and you didn't say you felt the same?" Akari asked. Keiko knew she couldn't deny the feelings for Mine anymore. So she nodded.

"Do you feel you feel the same?" Leo asked. Keiko nodded. "Of course I do. I always have before I figured out what thesefeelings were." Then sheconfirmed her suspicion aboutwhat Luna and Haruka meant by 'the feeling.'

It was love.

"So what are you gonna do?" Akari asked. "Let Mine have her space. But after that…I'm gonna tell her I love her."

* * *

Outside…

"So what are you gonna do?" Artemis asked. "Stay away from Keiko for bit. Knowing her, she's probably gonna let me have my space. After that…I'm gonna tell her I love her again."

Yes I know, this shorter then usual but I liked this ending. So what's gonna happen after this? That's for me to know and you to find out. I got _another_ chapter in by Friday! I'm good. Til next time

Serenity101


	6. I'll be back soon, love

If He Really Loved Her, He Would've Let Her Go

A/N: Hi, minna…I'm back…and I bet you're all pissed at me, ne? Well, I have an excuse this time. If anyone cared to read my profile I updated in _August_ then maybe you wouldn't be that mad now would you? Anyway, I'm back so on with the chapter!

Chapter Six: I'll be back soon, love

For the rest of the day, the girls avoided each other. Makoto and Minako shared worried glances as they saw their daughters' upset and sad expressions.

When they asked the cats what happened to them, they only shook their heads and walked off. "Maybe Mine confessed to Keiko," Minako suggested. Makoto only shrugged.

"I only hope they start talking again. The silence is unbearable," she said. Minako nodded in agreement.

At 3:00 in the morning the next day

It was raining. It could be heard pounding against Keiko's window but that wasn't the reason why Keiko was tossing and turning. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she lost herself in a nightmare.

Suddenly, a boom of thunder snapped her out of her nightmare as she fell off the bed with a thud. She wiped the sweat away with the back of her hand and sighed.

It was the weirdest nightmare she ever had. She shuddered just thinking about it. She rose to her feet and hopped into bed, trying her best to ignore the storm.

After only five minutes, there was a louder boom of thunder accompanied by lightning. Keiko opened her eyes with a start. 'How can anyone sleep through this?' she thought.

At times like these, Keiko never wanted to be alone during a storm. She used to go to Makoto and Minako's room where she finally went to sleep. But that was _before_ she and Mine found out what they did in there…

So after that, she always went to Mine even at her age now. But now she wasn't sure of what to do since she and Mine weren't talking. 'Maybe I should go to Mako and mom,' she thought.

She started to twitch her ears with discomfort. "Not until that room is fumigated…or at least until the mattresses are replaced." Another boom of thunder roared throughout the house, making her jump. And with that, she decided she would go to Mine.

But when she went to her room, she wasn't there. "That's weird. Mine's not here," Keiko said. She went downstairs to the living room but Mine wasn't there, either. She went to the game room. She wasn't there. She went to the kitchen. Mine still wasn't there.

"She wouldn't be outside, would she?" Keiko mumbled to herself. "I mean, it's raining like there's no tomorrow." That's when she heard two voices. One was Mine's while the other's sounded like Mamoru's.

"So would do you say, Mine? Will you come with me?" he asked. "No," Mine answered simply. "Why? Don't you want to get away from it all? From the pain?" he asked again.

Mine sighed. "Of course I do. Just not with you." "That hurt you know," he said. "Oh well," Mine sighed again. "Besides, why would I want to leave with you anyway?"

"Because I might know the answer to the question you've been asking yourself all your life."

"And what question might that be?"

"You've always wanted to know who your father was, ne? Well, I have the answer. Just come with me and I'll tell you."

Mine didn't respond. It was like she was in shock. "Think about it, Mine. I'll be waiting at the park."

'Why is Mine talking to him?' Keiko thought. Just then the door opened to reveal a soaking wet Mine. "I swear, you get your eavesdropping habits from Mina," she said.

"So what are you doing up so early?" "I should be asking you the same thing," Keiko pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. Mine's stare softened. She found her cute when she did that.

She sighed as she snapped out of her thoughts. "I just couldn't sleep," she said. "What about you?" Keiko blushed as she remembered why she was looking for Mine in the first place.

"I…had a…nightmare," she mumbled as she avoided eye contact. "About what?" Keiko mumbled her answer but Mine couldn't hear her. "Speak up, Keiko." Keiko said it again but Mine still couldn't hear her. "Is it really that hard to tell me?" "Yes."

Mine rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Fine, I had a nightmare about…each of the senshi…pushing me off a cliff…"

Mine tried her hardest not to show any signs of amusement but failed miserably. She started laughing to Keiko's dismay. "Shh! You're gonna wake everyone up if you don't stop," she mumbled mostly to herself.

Mine stopped laughing when she realized how she had hurt the blonde's feelings. She intertwined her fingers with Keiko's. "Gomen ne, Ko," she apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Keiko looked into Mine's emerald orbs. "Just don't do it again," she grinned. Mine smiled as she gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll try my best. Besides, I promised I wouldn't, remember?"

Keiko nodded. "Good. Now let's get to bed. We have school tomorrow." Mine was going to leave the kitchen but Keiko wouldn't let her. "What is it?" Mine asked.

"I've never heard you talk like you actually cared about school. Are you just trying to get away from me?" Keiko asked with a devilish smirk. Mine didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Of course not, Keiko, it's just…" Mine couldn't even finish her sentence. "It's just what?" Keiko smirked. That's when Mine couldn't take it anymore. "Why do you have to be the daughter of the Goddess of Love and Beauty?"

Then she smashed her lips against Keiko's. She was lost in desire as she slipped her tongue into her beloved's mouth. Keiko deepened the kiss as she pulled Mine closer to her.

(You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?) Mine asked. Keiko broke the kiss with a grin. "Isn't it obvious?" she answered. "I just hope you know I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Oh really?" Mine smirked. "Then it looks like my I'll have my hands full for the rest of the night."

Later that morning

Keiko woke up when she heard her mother calling her name. She was in the living room on the couch with a blanket covering her body.

She yawned as she sat up. "What is it, mom? Am I late for school?" she asked. "Keiko, do you know where Mine is?" Minako asked frantically. Keiko looked around the room.

She remembered how Mine held her close when she fell asleep. Hearing her steady heartbeat felt relaxing. "Keiko?" Minako called as she noticed Keiko space off.

Keiko snapped out of her thoughts and blushed slightly. "Sorry," she mumbled. "What are you even doing down here?" Minako asked. "To answer the first question, Mine should be down here. And the second question…well…"

Minako smirked when Keiko looked away from her. "You two were making out down here, weren't you?" she asked. Keiko blushed even more. "I knew you liked Mine," she said.

"Just like everyone else did. Anyway, why do you want to know where Mine is? Did something happen?" Keiko asked. Minako gave her a note. "I found it in the kitchen."

Keiko opened the note. It read:

_I'm sorry I left without saying good-bye. I just need the answer to a question that I've been dying to know. I know I probably you hurt again and I'm sorry. After this, I promise I won't do it again. And tell mom not to worry. I'll be back soon, love. Mine_

"Does Mako know about this?" Keiko asked as she looked up. Minako shook her head. Keiko kept rereading the note, trying to find a clue to where Mine might have went.

Then her eyes grew wide when she remembered what Mamoru said earlier: _You've always wanted to know who your father was, ne?_ "What is it, Keiko?" Minako asked. "I know why she left."

At the park

"I'm here, Mamoru," Mine called. Mamoru jumped out of the tree he was sitting in. "That was fast," he smiled. "I thought you'd go to school first."

"Never," Mine grimaced. Mamoru chuckled as he shook his head. "Reminds me of myself when I was your age," he said. "Please don't compare me to you. It just doesn't sound right," she shuddered.

"Why not? You are my daughter after all," Mamoru grinned. "Because I'm too much like mom and everyone knows it…wait a sec…what did you just say?" she asked.

"You sound disappointed," Mamoru frowned. "I'm…your…" Mine's jaw dropped. "You're kidding…right?" He shook his head. "I wouldn't have asked you to come if I were going to lie to you," he informed.

"But mom hates you. There is no way…she would've did…_it_…with you," she stammered. "I know that. That's why I…"

"You didn't," she growled. "I know it was stupid of me but I don't regret you being born," he said. "Well, now I have a reason to," she sighed angrily. Mamoru continued to frown as he cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way but please come with me," he pleaded. "I know you think I'm just some guy who made a mistake but that's what I used to be. A man who made too many mistakes. Now I want to at least make things better."

Mine looked into Mamoru's eyes. He was telling the truth. "How come I get the feeling that you wouldn't lie to me?" she asked. "Because I won't," he answered.

At the Kaino Residence

"She left so she could find out who her father is?" Minako asked as she digested the information. Keiko nodded. "And she with Mamoru?" Keiko nodded again.

"Mako's gonna flip when she finds out," Minako sighed. "Find out what?" Minako looked behind her to find a tired Makoto walk down the stairs.

"And what are you still doing here, Keiko? Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked. "Mako…Mine's gone," Keiko said. Makoto noticed the look in her eyes. It was a look of worry. She knew something was wrong.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" she asked. Keiko passed her the note. Makoto read the note slowly as she could to figure out what Keiko meant by 'gone'.

"What's the one question Mine never had the heart to ask you? The one that you probably never had the heart to answer?" Minako asked, wanting to make sure Makoto knew what the note meant.

"She wants to know who her father is and went to Mamoru to find out," she muttered to herself with anger. Her eyes flashed red and emerald as she muttered to herself.

"Mako, are you okay?" Keiko asked. "No," Makoto sighed. "I'll be upstairs for the rest of the week." She was about to go to her room when Keiko asked, "So who's the father?"

Makoto stopped in her tracks. "_He_ is," she uttered. Keiko gasped. Kino Makoto, I'm very surprised at you!" she exclaimed. "Why?" "You had an affair!"

"I had a what?" Makoto exclaimed. "You heard me." Makoto wished she had something to drink so she could choke on it. "You know as well as I do that I would never do something like that, especially with _him_ of all people," she said.

Then she went up the stairs to her room. "Do you think Mako's taking it too hard?" Keiko asked. "I think Mako has something else on her mind," Minako replied.

And that's where I stop. Sorry but I can't think of anything right now. I have so many versions of this chapter written in my notebook its not even funny. I finished the whole notebook and now I have to write in another. So don't think I've slacking off. I actually care about my fans. And before I forget, look out for the prequel of the prequel of the original that has a sequel. It's called 'How it all started'. It will be set in the Silver Millennium. Til next time

Serenity101


	7. Promises

If He Really Loved Her, He Would've Let Her Go

Oh silly me, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Well here it is: I don't Sailor Moon dammit! You're making me feel bad!

Chapter Seven: Promises

"So will you come with me?" Mamoru asked. Mine stayed quiet for a while, having a debate with herself. 'Don't fall for it, baka! You know it's a trick!' one part of her mind screamed. 'But this is my chance to know who my father is,' Mine thought.

'You already know he's a rapist so what else is there to know?'

'I bet I'll find out who Mamoru's working with. And who knows, maybe this'll be better then school,' Mine thought. With that conclusion, she nodded. Mamoru smiled like a six-year-old on Christmas Day.

He took her by the hand and disappeared.

At the Kaino Residence

Minako went upstairs to find Makoto entering their room. "Mako, is something wrong?" Minako asked. Makoto glanced at her before closing the door behind her. The look she gave the blonde was cold. It told her to leave her alone for a while.

Minako entered the room to find her lover lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Mako?" Minako called. Makoto ignored her. Minako sat on the bed as the two shared an unbearable silence.

"Mako, why are you ignoring me all of a sudden?" Minako finally asked. She didn't get an answer. "I know it makes you mad that Mine left but…"

"It doesn't make me mad, Minako, it makes my blood boil," Makoto interjected. Then she sighed. "But I guess it's partly my fault. If I told her who her father was maybe when she was…I don't know, eleven, then this wouldn't have happened."

Minako shook her head. "Stop moping, Mako, it's not like you. Besides, it's not your fault," she said quietly. "How is it not?" the brunette asked. "You know Mine always does things the hard way," the blonde answered with grin.

"I guess you're right. That daughter of mine was always stubborn," Makoto sighed. "Reminds me someone I know," Minako muttered. Makoto tuned to face her. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Minako smiled as she placed her hand on top of Makoto's. "It means I love you." She leaned over to her lover until their lips met.

On the Moon Kingdom site

"Where are we?" Mine asked as she looked around. "It's the destroyed site of the Moon Kingdom," Mamoru answered. Mine gasped. "This is the Moon Kingdom? Usagi's gonna kill you when she finds out!"

"That's why she can't find out! Not even the others!" he exclaimed. "Please don't tell! I'd be in even more trouble!" She sighed at his childish behavior. "I won't tell anyone."

He let out a light sigh of relief. Mine let a smile appear on her face. "Are you always like this?" she asked. Mamoru shook his head. "Not since I got seriously injured a couple of years ago."

Mine put a finger on her chin in thought. "You stayed at the apartment that mom had, ne?" she asked. He nodded. Then she shuddered. "That week was the weirdest of my life. Seeing you with mom as if you were a couple freaked me out now that I think about it."

Mamoru sighed, "I feel so special right now." "You should. Anyway, is anyone else here?"

"Yeah. Neo King Endymion."

At the jinja

Keiko walked up the steps of the jinja. She sighed at the thought of Mine's sudden decision to just leave. It was as if one part of her was gone.

Once at the top, she saw Chibi-Usa carrying a basket full of laundry. When she noticed her, she asked, "Keiko, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Keiko ignored the question as she leaned her head on Chibi-Usa's arm. "Keiko, what's wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked as she put down the laundry.

"Tell me something, Chibi-Usa. Did Mine ever keep her promises?" Keiko asked quietly. "Usually, especially when she promised you something. Come to think of it, she's kept almost every promise, if not all of them, she's ever made to you."

"Do you think…promises were made to be broken?" Keiko asked again. "Of course not. Why ask that question?"

Keiko shook her head. "No reason." Then she left.

At the Moon Kingdom site

"Neo King Endymion?" Mine exclaimed. Mamoru nodded. "You have everything planned out, don't you?" she asked. "I guess," he shrugged. "I never really thought of anything ahead of time but so far, things have been going well."

Mine raised her eyebrows with surprise. "You never thought of anything head of time?" Mamoru smiled sheepishly with a shake of the head. "You are a _very_ lucky man cause I know for a fact that the senshi would've figured out all this stuff already if you didn't have Endymion," she stated.

"If I didn't have Endymion then I wouldn't be doing this."

"Cause mom would've hunted you down already like this."

Before Mamoru could react, Mine tackled him to the ground. The two laughed. "I'm not sure if that would happen but close enough," he managed to say.

Hours later outside the Kaino Residence

"Hey, Daisuke. Thanks for coming," Minako said. "No prob," Daisuke smiled. "Besides, you really sounded urgent on the phone. I just couldn't ignore you."

Minako smiled. "Then take a walk with me. This might take a while." Daisuke suddenly felt a rush of worry surge through him. "Something bad happened, right?" he asked slowly.

"C'mon and find out." Minako started walking away from Daisuke, expecting him to follow. Daisuke sighed, "Why does curiosity have to be my weakness?"

(I thought Suko was your weakness. Or is just sex in general?) Minako joked. "Sex is Haruka's weakness," Daisuke corrected as he followed her. "So what happened?"

"You have to promise to keep this a secret, k?" Minako said. Daisuke looked at Minako with a sigh and nodded. "Well, it happened this morning…"

At the Kaino Residence

In the backyard…

Makoto and Keiko were lying beside each other, looking at the clouds in the sky. "That one looks like a boat," Keiko said as she pointed to a cloud.

"Hey, you're right. Look at that one. It looks like Minako," Makoto sighed. "Everything looks like mom to you," Keiko giggled. Makoto smiled. "I guess so."

The two suddenly became silent. It was like someone was hiding something from the other. "Mako…mom said something else is on your mind. Is there something wrong?" Keiko asked as she turned to the brunette.

Makoto sighed as she looked at Keiko. "Am I really that easy to read?" she asked. Keiko nodded with giggle. Makoto smiled again. "I guess I am." Then her smile faded as she looked at the sky again.

"Well, Ko, there is something else on my mind. It's nothing to worry about," she reassured. "Are you sure?" Keiko asked. "Cause you know you can tell me anything."

Makoto sat up with a laugh. "You sound like Mina." Keiko smiled, "I'm her daughter after all." Then she noticed a smirk stretch across Makoto's face. "If that's true then you should be just as ticklish!"

Before the blonde could react, Makoto started her tickle torture.

With Mina and Dai

"Nani?" Daisuke exclaimed as he stopped walking. "She's left with who?" "It's actually 'whom' you know," Minako corrected. "Don't change the subject. When did she leave?" he asked.

"Around the time she was supposed to leave for school, I think," she responded. He sighed angrily. "Why does that idiot have to do things the hard way?"

"You know, you always do things the hard way, too," she grinned. Daisuke blushed slightly at the statement, knowing how it was true. "But you can't be too harsh at Mine's decision. She's never known what it's like to have a father," Minako reminded.

"Keiko doesn't either but you don't see her running away with the most despised man in the galaxy," Daisuke countered. "Do you really want me to respond to that?" she asked.

"Fine, I get what you're trying to say," he sighed. "So I guess all we can do is wait for Mine to come back." Minako nodded in agreement. "And remember: You promised to keep this a secret."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Daisuke said. "And before I even try leaving…I know there's something else you want to talk about. It's about Mako, ne?"

Meanwhile

Keiko was gasping for breath when Makoto had finally stopped tickling her. "Mako, that wasn't fair whatsoever!" she exclaimed. Makoto laughed, "It was for me." Keiko tried to give her a serious look but started laughing again.

"Be careful, you might hurt your ribs if you keep laughing," Makoto grinned. "I think I figured that out thanks to you," the younger girl stated as her laughter began subsiding.

"Well, if you want to stop laughing then answer me this: What were you doing on the couch this morning?" Makoto asked slyly. Keiko suddenly grew red. "N-n-nothing," she stuttered.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You sound like Rei and Usagi when they were in denial about their feelings a couple of years ago," she sighed. "Okay, okay!"

Keiko told Makoto what happened early that morning. "I bet each kiss felt like heaven, huh?" Keiko nodded unconsciously with a slight smile on her face.

Makoto shook her head. "At the rate you're going, you're gonna have wet dreams in no time." Keiko snapped put of her daydream and inched away from Makoto.

"You hang out with Haruka-san too much," she said. Makoto only smiled as she completed her objective. She got Keiko to keep smiling no matter what.

Meanwhile…

"Semi-bitchy attitude? Cold glare?" Daisuke asked. "It looked like she wanted to be left alone, right? Minako nodded. Suddenly, Daisuke started laughing. "Uh oh, Daisuke went into spaz mode," she muttered.

She waited for Daisuke to stop laughing as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Gomen ne, Mina, it's just something you don't need to worry about," Daisuke reassured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Daisuke nodded. "It's just a demon thing," he shrugged."

"What kind of demon thing?"

"Like I said: It's nothing to worry about." Minako pouted at him. "Why won't you tell me if it's nothing to worry about?" she asked.

"Because I think Mako should tell you."

Minako decided to work her magic as she became more curious. She walked up to Daisuke and whispered, "Tell me, Daisuke. Please?"

Daisuke could feel a nosebleed and something more coming on as he felt a pair of breasts on his chest and arms wrap around his waist. "Minako, I-I-I d-don't think y-you wanna do that," he stuttered. "Then just tell me," Minako whispered sensually.

"I-If you don't stop, I-I'll sue you for sexual assault," he ordered. "Oh please, Daisuke, just tell me," Minako sighed. "Stop reminding me why you're the Goddess of Love and Beauty!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Gosh, you're such a spoil sport," she huffed as she let go of him. "Anyway, Mina, just ask Mako…" "But she'll just say the same thing."

Daisuke shook his head with a smile. "Remind Mako that you two promised to tell each other everything of anything no matter what. That way she'll have no choice but to tell you," he prophesized.

Minako thought about he just said and then made a angry face when she remembered the promise she and Makoto made; not only in this life but in their previous one as well.

"You eavesdropped on that conversation, too?" she exclaimed. "So did everyone else," Daisuke laughed. "See you later." He walked away from the blonde as he continued to laugh. "Dammit! Don't you people have your own love lives to worry about?" she shouted.

Hours later at the Kaino Residence

Minako rested her head on Makoto's shoulder as they lied on their bed in their room. Makoto was staring at the ceiling as Minako looked at her serious expression. "Mako?" she asked.

"Yeah, love?" Minako hesitated to ask the question. When Makoto noticed the silence, she sighed, "Minako, you know you can tell or ask me anything."

Minako noticed the impatience that always graced her lover's face when she hesitated to say something. She grinned. It always seemed to turn her on.

But her grin quickly disappeared. "Do you remember our promise?" Makoto chuckled a little. "Depends. Which one?" she asked. "The one where we promised to tell each other everything of anything…"

(Why do you have to sound so mushy about it?) the two heard Keiko ask. (Besides, how many promises have you two made anyway?)

"Keiko, stop eavesdropping," the two ordered. "Sorry," Keiko apologized.

When they heard her go down the stairs, Makoto nodded. "…then tell me something," Minako said, "How come you're hiding something from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Makoto lied. "Then look at me when you say it," Minako challenged as she sat up. Makoto looked into Minako's eyes but nothing would come out of her mouth.

The blonde sighed. "Mako, do you really want to break our promise?" she asked. Makoto didn't answer. "That wasn't a rhetorical question."

Makoto turned away from Minako. "Minako, please don't start," she mumbled.

(Just answer her, Mako!) Keiko shouted. "Keiko!" "Sorry."

"Just answer me. Is it really that hard?" Minako asked as her temper started to rise. "Calm down, Minako," the brunette sighed. "You don't love me anymore, do you?" Minako asked.

Makoto sat up in alarm. "Minako, you know I love you more then anything in the world," she stated. (How could you doubt Mako?) Keiko exclaimed in shock.

"AINO KEIKO!" the two shouted. "Well, third time's the charm," Keiko sighed. Makoto cupped Minako's cheek. "Don't ask me such a stupid question," she said.

"At least I got your attention," Minako stated as she broke eye contact. "You know I would never want to break our promise, Mina…"

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"I'm sorry, love, it's just that I don't like discussing it right now."

"You never used to act like this Mako. And what's 'it' supposed to mean?"

Makoto shook her head with a smile. "What's so funny?" Minako asked. "You ask too many questions at once," Makoto answered.

Minako blushed slightly with a pout as she looked into Makoto's emerald eyes. "Stop trying to avoid the subject." "I'm not trying to. It's just that I think you're so adorable and I remember why I fell in love with you in the first place."

Minako's face quickly grew crimson. "Stop it, Mako."

"Then stop blushing."

Minako went into a new shade of red if possible. "Are you still embarrassed when I express my love to you?" Makoto asked with a frown.

"You're off topic," Minako reminded. "I promise I'll tell you everything later, k?" Makoto promised. Minako almost closed the gap between the two when she asked, "Promise?"

"Of course."

Makoto closed the gap between them. With that kiss alone, she told Minako never to doubt her love for her and Minako said she wouldn't.

And CUT! I know you want more but you'll have to wait. Just like I have to wait for _some_ people to update their stories! You know who you are! And I update despite the amount of dreadful homework I have…(starts crying)…anyhow, I'll try my best to update soon and to think of more material for the next few chapters cause I already have the climatic parts in my head and/or written down. Til next time

Serenity101


	8. Discoveries Pt 2

If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go

Disclaimer: Must I go through the torment?

Chapter Eight: Discoveries Pt. 2

Note: Discoveries is the name of Chapter 8 in TOHA so that is where the 'Pt. 2' comes from.

Keiko walked out the house quickly. She was blushing furiously at Makoto and Minako's actions. Of course she endured these moments before but this time it was different. She couldn't put her finger on why this was.

"Maybe it's because…" she told herself. She shook her head. "Just because Mine isn't here doesn't mean I have to feel this way," she muttered to herself.

Suddenly, she felt two hands rest themselves on her shoulders. She immediately stopped as a shiver went up her spine. "Hey, love, Keiko's talking to herself," one voice said. "Maybe she's paranoid," another one responded.

Keiko turned around slowly to find Hotaru and Chibi-Usa grinning. "Guys, you scared me," she sighed in relief. "Gomen ne, Keiko, we just couldn't resist," Hotaru chuckled. "So what are you doing out here?"

"And why weren't you at school today?" Chibi-Usa asked. "And what did you mean when you said Mine wasn't here?" "Is something wrong with her?" Hotaru asked.

"One question at a time," Keiko sighed. "I'm out here because I'm going to the jinja because the hentai and her lover are doing _it_ again and that means I must be off the premises or I'll be plagued with nightmares for life."

"So I'm not the only one who's ever done that," Hotaru sighed in relief.

Then Keiko's expression almost turned sad but she managed to maintained her composure. "Mine has a very bad cold today. She was out in the rain very early in the morning and you know how cold it gets that early," she partly lied.

"What was she doing in the rain so early in the morning?" Chibi-Usa asked suspiciously. Keiko shrugged, "She can be stupid sometimes." "And why weren't you at school?" Hotaru asked.

"I volunteered to help take care of Mine," the blonde answered. The two women eyed her suspiciously. They were obviously unconvinced.

"Then tell Mine that I hope she feels better when you get back home," Chibi-Usa spoke. Keiko nodded. As the three walked off toward the jinja, she could feel something different about Chibi-Usa. It was like she was worried. 'Only if you knew, Chibi-Usa,' Keiko thought sadly.

Hours later at _the other_ Kaino Residence

Daisuke yawned as he entered his and Atsuko's room. Atsuko was on the bed, reading a book. "I see you're tired," she smiled as she looked up. "Being with your sister for more then 30 seconds does that to you," Daisuke chuckled.

Then suddenly, Atsuko wore a look of worry. "What did she do?" she asked. Immediately, she felt his arms wrap around her waist as if he were scared of something. "She tried to mentally raped me!" he exclaimed.

Atsuko looked at him blankly for a few seconds before laughing. "You shouldn't have kept something from her. I can only imagine what would've happened if she really did mentally rape you. It wouldn't have been a happy sight, that's for sure." "If you only had a clue," Daisuke muttered.

"What was that?" the blonde asked. Daisuke shook his head. "Nothing, I just was…" "Acting paranoid again?" she finished for him. He nodded slightly before letting the information sink in. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Atsuko started giggling and once she did, she couldn't stop. "Want something to cure your school girl giggle fit?" Daisuke asked mischievously. "Stop it! You're making it worse!" she exclaimed as she started laughing hysterically.

Daisuke began chuckling as he went off to get something to cure Atsuko's laughing problem. As he started down the stairs, he noticed his arms were getting pale. It was like his blood stopped pumping itself there. And it wasn't.

Daisuke could tell the same thing was happening to his legs. This wasn't the first time it happened. Instead, the blood in his body made its way to his throat. He put his hand to it, as if trying to heal it.

He then continued his way down the stairs until he tasted blood in his mouth. He noticed blood, little by little, was seeping into his mouth. He put his hand to his throat again but more blood began to build up.

Soon, it became too much for his body and started coughing up blood. He kept putting his hand to his throat, trying to stop the coughing but it only became worse.

Finally, he collapsed. The last thing he heard was Atsuko calling his name.

At Mamoru's apartment

Mine came out the bathroom wearing an oversized shirt after a refreshing shower. She walked to the kitchen to find Mamoru making something that smelled good.

"What are you making?" she asked. "Fettuccini Alfredo with shrimp (A/N: You can't that that is not good especially with shrimp.)," he answered simply as he looked at her. She then sat at the table as she rested her head on her hand.

"I thought you would actually stay on the moon since it's your little hideout now," she said. "I have to eat, too, ya know," Mamoru joked as he concentrated on dinner. Mine smiled slightly.

"So, you got part of you wanted. What are you gonna do with me now?" she asked. "First, give you dinner and second, we'll begin your training tomorrow," he replied.

Mine perked up a little when she learned that she was finally going to have a real training session for a change. But her thoughts drew themselves to Keiko and their sparring match from the previous day.

She smiled slightly at the thought of Keiko beating her. 'It was actually kind of funny,' Mine thought. Then she sighed inaudibly as her smile disappeared.

It hurt her to leave Keiko like that. She loved her with all her heart but no matter how much she loved the blonde, she always found some way to hurt her. It wasn't fair to Keiko. She wanted to end all her pain but instead she only caused it.

She only wished that one day, she would be able to show Keiko her love. She only wished that one day, she would stop hurting her so much. She only wished that one day, she could stay with Keiko forever.

At the Kaino Residence

Atsuko managed to knock on the door as she carried an unconscious Daisuke on her back. Soon, Minako opened the door, a little flushed. "Hey, Suko. Why is Daisuke on your back? Isn't he heavy?" she asked. Then she noticed blood on part of Atsuko's shirt where Daisuke's head was resting.

"What the hell happened to him?" she exclaimed. "I don't know. He just started coughing and suddenly collapsed," Atsuko answered. "Daisuke coughed and collapsed?" the two heard Makoto ask as she came down the stairs.

The older blonde nodded. Makoto took Daisuke from her. "This happened before, remember?" she reminded. "Yes, no one told me why!" Atsuko exclaimed.

"Only because we weren't supposed to tell you," Makoto defended as she laid her brother on the couch. "You're never supposed to tell us anything," Minako and Atsuko muttered.

The brunette chuckled, knowing what the two women said were true. "But I still told you almost everything ever since everyone found out me and Dai were part demon, right?" she asked.

"What's 'almost everything' supposed to mean?" the sisters chorused. "Exactly how I said it. Look, what happened to Daisuke is nothing serious," Makoto explained. She looked at him with a sigh.

"But he did this to himself." Atsuko gave Makoto a questioning look. "You see, we have what's called 'blood flow'," Makoto began, not looking away from Daisuke.

"Blood flow stops us from transforming or using any kind of power. It even stops us from using telepathy and it causes pain throughout the body." "So that's what you meant by _it_," Minako said. Makoto nodded.

"But this excuse for a brother…" she sighed as she looked at Atsuko. "…he's been hiding it from you ever since we were reborn." Atsuko looked at Daisuke with a mix of anger and sadness. "For how long?" she asked.

"About 7 years in this life. A little longer in the last one," Makoto answered. Minako gasped while Atsuko balled her hands into fists. "He said he didn't want you to worry about him but that's probably part of the reason," Makoto explained.

"I bet he thought there was no reason to tell you." Hot tears slid down Atsuko's face as she continued to glare at her lover. "Why? Why does he always have to do this?" she screamed. "Why does he always keep things from me and say he's doesn't want me to worry about him?"

Minako embraced her. "Because he's Daisuke and he loves you."

The next day

Haruka and Michiru were walking along the shore of the beach, hand in hand, trying to take advantage of the wonderful morning. The sound of waves of felt relaxing. They felt warm water touch their feet and retreat from them.

"Thank you for taking me here, Ruka," Michiru sighed as she gripped Haruka's hand a little tighter and snuggled closer to her. "Anything for you, my love," the sandy blonde smiled as she planted a kiss on Michiru's head.

The two continued to walk along the shore but stopped in their tracks when they saw something they would never see. They saw Mamoru punch a soaking wet Mine in the stomach.

The worst thing about it was that she was already beat up and her hands were tied behind her back. She kneeled before Mamoru and fell at his feet.

Haruka and Michiru wasted no more time as they ran to her side. Haruka punched Mamoru in the jaw while Michiru kneeled down and laid Mine's head on her lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Haruka shouted. "How can you attack her while she's defenseless?" Michiru exclaimed as she started as she tried to set Mine free.

To her surprise, Mine was resisting. Slowly, she made an effort to stand up. "Don't…interfere," she panted. The two were shocked when they heard her say this.

"I…won't…lose…that easily." Mamoru grinned as he rubbed his jaw. He loved the determination in her eyes. "Then hit me as hard as you can," he ordered.

Mine growled as he taunted her. She attempted to knee him but he blocked her. Then he smirked as he whispered something in her ear.

Then all of a sudden, Mine lost it. She went for a high kick to the head. It was so quick, even Haruka didn't see it coming. Luckily, for Mamoru, he managed to block the kick.

Then his smirk disappeared when he saw his daughter's eyes flash emerald and red as the sign of Jupiter started to shine furiously on her forehead. Haruka and Michiru were smart enough to move away from the girl, fearing what she would do.

She quickly kicked him in his side. Mamoru felt a sharp pain, as if she broke his ribs.

Before he could react, Mine jump kicked him in the head. She suddenly freed herself from her bonds and disappeared. She reappeared behind him and twisted his arm and put it behind his back.

"Don't _ever_ talk about Keiko like that. Got it?" she asked. Mamoru nodded, unable to say anything while in pain. Mine then smiled as her eyes stopped flashing and the sign of Jupiter disappeared.

"Good. Then it looks like I won." Haruka and Michiru turned to each other and back to Mine as she released Mamoru who stumbled a bit but kept his balance. They were dumbfounded.

"At least you can control yourself," Mamoru sighed as he rubbed his head. "Don't tell me I hurt you _that_ badly," she said innocently. "Let's just say I'm glad you didn't kick me in the head again," he chuckled.

"Cause if I did then you'd would have been dead," she joked. Then she turned to the two lovers. "Sorry I didn't properly say hi," she apologized as she scratched her head with a sheepish smile.

"I know this kinda looks weird," she began. "Kinda would be an understatement," Haruka quipped. The younger girl laughed, "Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't be surprised if this happens again."

Michiru gave her a questioning look. "Again? Aren't you going to go back home?" she asked. Mine shook her head. "Sorry, Michiru-san but I can't go back. I want to stay with dad little a longer."

Both women wore a shocked expression. "I'll see you later," Mine smiled as she and Mamoru walked down the beach and soon disappeared.

An hour and a half later at the Kaino Residence

"Mako, are you okay?" Minako asked softly when she entered her and Makoto's room. Makoto looked as if she were in pain when she curled into a ball. Blood flow was affecting her.

"No," Makoto answered weakly. "But I'll live." Minako frowned. She hated see her lover like this. She rarely saw this side of her and it scared her. Then the blonde sat beside Makoto and stroked her head.

"You'll feel better soon, though, right?" she asked. Makoto nodded slightly. Minako placed a kiss on her cheek. "Aishiteru, Makoto," she whispered in her ear. Slowly, Makoto turned to her, as if moving were painful.

She had tears in her eyes. She caressed Minako's cheek and looked into Minako's azure eyes. "I love you, too, Minako." Soon she felt lips press themselves against hers.

The kiss was innocent. There was no lust involved. It was like they were sharing their first kiss with each other. Minako pulled away slowly and gazed into her lover's eyes. "I'm feeling better already," Makoto smiled slightly.

Minako giggled. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She gave Makoto a quick kiss and went downstairs. When she opened the door, she found Michiru and Haruka.

"Hi, guys, what's up?" Minako greeted. "Since when does Makoto let Mine hang around Mamoru?" Michiru asked. "You saw Mine today?" Minako asked back.

Haruka nodded. "We were at the beach when we saw them." Minako sighed and muttered, "So she really did go to Mamoru." Haruka and Michiru gave her stern looks.

"What was that supposed to mean?" they asked. "She might've left the house yesterday to find something…" Haruka arched her eyebrow. "You mean her father, ne?" Michiru asked.

Minako nodded. "Where's Mako?" Haruka asked. "She knows about this, right?"

"Of course she does."

"Then where is she?"

"In her room. She's not feeling well."

"Do the others know?" Michiru asked. "Other Keiko, no one knows to the best of my knowledge," Minako replied. Haruka nodded in response.

"Do you think Mine will come back soon?" Michiru asked. Both blondes grinned. "She can't stay away from Keiko _that_ long," they stated.

And that's the chapter for today. I completely ignored this chapter after I last updated. Oh well, I updated now so whatever. I also got the honor roll today after getting my report card and I'm feeling happy! But I don't think I'll get it again this term. Gotta start working harder. One more thing: I will explain _exactly_ what blood flow is in the next chapter. But you should already know. The phrase is part of the definition of the word I'm thinking of. And I don't own that phrase. I was reading the first book of the Werelings series and thought of the phrase one day. Enough of my rambling. Til next time

Serenity101


	9. A Penny for your thoughts? A Quarter?

If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, okay?

Chapter Nine: Penny for your thoughts? A quarter? Ten dollars?

Hours later at the Kaino Residence…

Keiko came down the stairs to find her mother watching TV. "Hey, mom," she started, "Remind me why Dai's in Mine's room." Minako turned her attention Keiko. "It's not like I could leave him out here and Mine's room was the only one available," she answered.

"Is there something wrong with him?" the younger blonde asked. "I think I saw blood on the pillow." "You probably did." Keiko tilted her head a little. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mako and Dai say it's just a demon thing," Minako explained. "Speaking of Mako, I went inside Mako's room and she was just lying there as if she were in pain or something. What happened?" Keiko asked again.

"A demon thing."

"It can't be worse then having your period, though, right?"

"It can be because that's what's wrong with Mako and Dai. That's what Mako said anyway."

"What? They're having cramps or something?"

"Sorta."

"But I don't get it. How can Dai have a period and why would Mako be freaking out about cramps?"

"Because it's a demon thing and demon things make ordinary things worse for Mako and defy the rules of life itself for me," a voice from behind Keiko said. "But it's nothing to worry about." Keiko turned around to find Daisuke. His hair was a mess and part of his shirt was covered with blood. He looked very uncomfortable as he started balling his hands into fists.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Minako stated. Daisuke chuckled. "I guess," he shrugged. "But you'll be okay, though, ne?" Keiko asked. He nodded. "What about Mako?"

"She's the same as this morning but other then that she's okay," Minako spoke. Then his lips formed a slight frown. "She must be really tired…" he sighed as he scratched his head. Then suddenly, he went upstairs to Mako's room.

The two blondes followed with curiosity. Daisuke, meanwhile, sat next to Makoto who was still curled up in a ball. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. "Okay, I guess," Makoto replied weakly.

Daisuke smiled when he heard the response that he had received many times before. "What about you?" she asked. "I'm okay, I guess," he answered, earning a small laugh. "Are you tired?" he asked. She nodded slightly. "Then do you want me to sing to you?" As childish as it sounded, Daisuke was being serious. Even Makoto knew that. But she shook her head. "Too much noise gives me a headache, remember?" she joked.

"Fine, be that way. I'll hum to you instead." With that, Daisuke started humming in a soft melodic tone. Makoto closed her eyes as she listened. Soon, she felt sleep overwhelm her. Daisuke stopped after a while. He smiled at Makoto as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I see why you fell in love with Mako," he said to Minako. "She's very beautiful."

Minako smiled. "I know. That's why I stole her away from you." Daisuke chuckled slightly. "Not only that but you stole her innocence." "She was never innocent to begin with," Minako joked.

"Yes, she was. It was before she started adding words and phrases to her vocabulary."

"Reminds of someone I know," Keiko muttered with a roll of the eyes. "Who? Your little lover, Mine?" Daisuke teased. "And what if it is?" Keiko smirked. "Is she a good kisser?"

Suddenly, Makoto elbowed him in the stomach and turned away from him. He quickly rushed to the bathroom. "Yes, she is," Keiko answered. Minako smiled at her daughter's response. There was not a sense of hesitation and she sounded proud. In Minako's opinion, that was the response of a true goddess.

On the Moon Kingdom site

Mamoru was pacing around, still wondering if he should let Keiko join them. Usually, it wouldn't have been such a hard decision. There was always going to be the fact that there would be the Makoto and Minako romance all over again. Also, he just didn't want her near him.

But there was something inside him making the decision difficult. He wanted Mine to be happy with the one she loved and he saw how good the two were together in battle. "Will you just choose if you want Keiko here or not? You're making me dizzy," Neo King Endymion snapped.

"It's not that easy to just choose, Endymion," Mamoru shot back. "Yes, it is. All you have to say is no," Endymion said. "You obviously don't want her here."

"But the more power we have here, the bigger the chance we have of killing Makoto." Endymion rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Endymion's right, ya know."

Mamoru stopped pacing and looked at his daughter. "Just choose. It's not like I'll go crazy or something just because you said no," she said. Then she walked off. "She's planning something," Endymion muttered. He could tell by the emotionless expression on her face. He had to make sure he kept an eye on her.

At the Kaino Residence

"Love, I said I was sorry," Daisuke, who was on the phone, explained to Atsuko.

"It was because I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Wait, Suko…"

Daisuke sighed in frustration as the line went dead. "Dammit!" he exclaimed. "Serves you right," Minako and Keiko chorused as they ate their dinner, which was pizza that Minako ordered some time ago. Daisuke glared at Keiko. "It's one thing hearing that from Minako but it's another if I hear from you," he growled. "You barely even have a love life!"

"At least mine isn't on the verge of getting destroyed," Keiko shot back as a matter-of-factly. "She's right," Minako agreed. "Women," Daisuke muttered. "You wouldn't be getting criticized by us if you hadn't worried Atsuko so much," Minako retorted. "She only wants you to tell her things so she won't have to worry about you as much."

"She only wants you trust her," Keiko concluded. Daisuke looked at the two strangely. "Don't look at us like that. We _are_ related to her, remember?"

The next day at the jinja

Rei, Chibi-Usa, and Usagi were doing their usual chores of the day while Luna sat on the side, watching them work. "When will there be a day where we can relax?" Usagi whined. "When Mine and Keiko come back," Rei joked. "Slave driver," Chibi-Usa muttered. "I heard that," the raven-haired woman reminded. "I know."

Rei opened her mouth to say something but then she noticed Mine sitting next to Luna, scratching her behind the ears. She wasn't there before. The other two looked in Luna's direction. "Mine, what're you doing here?" Usagi asked. "And why are you wearing that oversized shirt?"

Mine smirked playfully. "If you can find me, I'll tell you." Then she disappeared. "Chibi-Usa, I think you should go to the park," Rei ordered with a lazy and bored tone. Chibi-Usa sighed with annoyance and left the jinja.

"Why don't you pamper me like that?" Luna asked. "You sound like Artemis," Usagi said.

A few minutes later…

Chibi-Usa arrived at the park and looked around. "I can't believe Rei told me to come here," she mumbled. She continued walking until she felt something sharp against her back. "Tell me, Chibi-Usa, do you think of me as an annoyance in Crystal Tokyo?"

Chibi-Usa turned around quickly with anger but found no one. But then something sharp was pressed against her back again. "I mean, you did before you left last time."

"Because you purposely annoyed me when you saw me," Chibi-Usa reminded. "But I was only five so you can't hold it against me."

"You knew exactly what you were doing so I hold it against you."

"But do you think of me as an annoyance?"

Chibi-Usa smiled, "Sometimes." She turned around to find Mine smiling at her as she lowered her sword. "But right now I'm angry at the fact you put your sword against my back." Mine laughed slightly.

"I was only joking around," she reassured. Then something hit Chibi-Usa. "Why aren't you at school and why _are_ you wearing that oversized shirt?"

"Because I'm staying with dad for a bit," the young girl answered. "Nani?" Chibi-Usa exclaimed. "You're with _him_?" Mine looked at her strangely. "Yeah. I thought someone told you. You are my sister and all and I thought mom or Mina would fill you in," she answered. "Why _exactly_ are you with that man?" Chibi-Usa shouted.

"Because he promised to tell me who my father was." Chibi-Usa shook her head. "It wasn't like mom wanted to tell me, anyway," Mine stated. "But to answer your question…I only wanted to know what it was like to have a father."

Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes. She grabbed Mine by the wrist. "You're going back home, Mine. I don't want you to…" Mine gave her sister a defiant look. "Chibi-Usa, you've had a father for twelve years. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to fill that empty space in my heart. I'm not letting this chance slip away no matter how much everyone hates him," she declared.

Chibi-Usa knew what Mine said was true. She knew what it was like to have a father. She could only imagine how Mine felt. She let go of her wrist and embraced her. "Uh, Chibi-Usa?"

"Gomen ne, Mine," Chibi-Usa apologized softly. "I'll be back really soon. I promise," Mine said. After a little while, she stepped back from the embrace and disappeared.

At the Kaioh/Meioh/Tenoh Residence

Setsuna and Ami were together alone for a change. Ami had the day off and Haruka and Michiru were out for the day her lover decided to take advantage of that. So when Ami had her back turned, Setsuna wrapped her arms around her waist and held her.

"I finally have you all to myself," she whispered in Ami's ear sensually. The tingling sensation of feeling her lover's hot breath against her skin sent shivers up her spine. "What are you implying?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Setsuna planted kisses on her neck, taking her sweet time. She had the whole morning to do _whatever_ she wanted. Her hand went up Ami's shirt and made circles around the woman's naval. A small moan emitted from her. Setsuna smiled as she turned Ami to face and engaged herself in a passionate kiss when the phone rang.

The dark green haired woman sighed when she pulled away. "I'll have my way with you yet," she promised. "I'm looking forward to it," Ami grinned. Setsuna gave her another kiss before leaving her side and answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chibi-Usa…"

"Who knows what?"

"Oh."

"Do you want me to go now?"

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

Setsuna hung up with a sigh. "What's wrong, love?" Ami asked. "Chibi-Usa says Mine's with Mamoru and she doesn't know if she should tell anyone and so she confided in me," Setsuna replied. "She wants me to meet her at the jinja in an hour so we can take a walk and talk about it."

"Do you think Mako knows about where Mine is?"

"She doesn't."

The next day at Mamoru's apartment

Mine was on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her early in the morning. She was watching TV with the volume low enough for her to hear and enough not to wake up Mamoru. There was a question on her mind but she didn't want to say anything. She was afraid Mamoru would get mad at her for asking.

Suddenly, there were footsteps heard from Mamoru's room. She quickly turned off the TV and pretended to sleep. Then she heard the footsteps get louder and louder until they finally stopped. Silent moments passed until a voice was heard in front of her.

"Nice try, Mine but that won't work." Mine didn't say a word as she continued her charade. "If you were really sleeping, you'd be in the guest room." Mine forgot about that part. She opened her eyes with annoyance.

"I wanted something to drink and I felt lazy and I didn't go back to the guest room," she lied. Mamoru shook his head sat beside her. He obviously saw right through her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Mine shook her head. "A quarter?"

"My thoughts are expensive because I rarely share them. The price is usually twenty dollars per word and sometimes, if I'm feeling gracious, twenty per sentence but for you…ten dollars," Mine offered. Mamoru could tell she was being serious even though she had never charged anyone to share her thoughts. She just never shared them at all…unless telepathy didn't count.

"Tell me first and then I'll pay you. Deal?" Mamoru asked. Of course Mine would've said no but she knew he wouldn't lie to her. "Okay." Mine took a deep breath before continuing. "Will killing mom really make you happy?" she asked.

Mamoru was silent. Mine was afraid of that. She could only imagine what might happen. After a few minutes, Mamoru found his voice. "Part of me actually wonders why I'm doing this while the other says it was the right decision," he replied. "I've known from the start that I was being immature but I didn't care."

Mine looked at the man before her. He avoided her gaze as if he were unworthy. "When I was first met your mother…" He paused as if it pained him to go on. "When I met her, long ago, I had all the feelings any boy would have towards a girl they liked. I always gave her complements, like saying how beautiful she was and I even gave her roses but with Daisuke in the way, I could barely do anything without getting threatened with eye contact alone, being the protective older brother he was."

Then the black haired man chuckled. "She flirted with me a few times. We were like friends but we were still too distant to really _be_ friends. The gap only got worse. A few years later, Minako arrived at the Moon Kingdom with Atsuko. Makoto and Daisuke say they met years before because of disputes between their planets or something."

"As we grew older, the two started hanging out more often. It made me jealous but I didn't think they were starting to have feelings for each other. Then one day, when Daisuke and Minako weren't around, I finally confessed to Makoto. And she said she like someone else and that she was sorry. I knew who she liked and that made my blood boil."

"My jealousy soon manifested itself into a blind rage. I wanted Makoto to love me or to at least acknowledge me the way she used to." Mamoru shook his head. "I was a fool. I made her hate me. She died hating me. She continued to hate me after we met again. I wish I could just start over."

Mine gaped at her father. She never expected him to tell her what he did. Then she took another breath. "Then start over," she said. "How do I do that? If I try, I'll just end up in the afterlife again," Mamoru muttered. "No you won't. I'll be with you," Mine stated. "What would I even say?" "Say you're sorry and that you love her so much, you're willing to let her go."

Finally, the chapter's done! I couldn't find the right places to stop so I thought what about here? The chapters might get longer with the climatic parts coming up. I was just dying to have some Ami and Sets fluff since there was barely any in the series at all. So what do you think? I need more reviews to make my day. Til next time

Serenity101


	10. Is she really coming back?

If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Note: Get ready for the most anticipated chapter yet. This is where the genre 'drama' comes in.

Chapter Ten: Is she really coming back?

The next day at the jinja

"Nani?" Rei, Usagi, and Hotaru exclaimed. "Mine ran off with who?" Chibi-Usa had just told them about Mine's sudden disappearance, the reason for her reappearance at the jinja, and re-disappearance from the previous four days. "It's actually 'whom' ya know," she corrected. "Never mind that, Chibi-Usa!" Rei exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I found out she was with Mamoru yesterday," Chibi-Usa sighed. "Emphasis on earlier!" Usagi stated. "But what about Mako?" Hotaru asked. "She would've asked us to search for Mine since she doesn't know where she is." Rei nodded in agreement. "Mamoru could be anywhere," she muttered. "Maybe he's at his apartment," Usagi suggested. "Mamoru's not _that_ dumb, Usagi," Hotaru laughed.

Soon her laughter stopped abruptly. Then there was silence. "He's not _that_ dumb…right?" Hotaru asked finally. Again there was silence. After a while…

"First one to his apartment does all of the chores for a week," Chibi-Usa said as she ran out the jinja. "I won't lose this time," Usagi stated as she and the others ran in pursuit.

A few minutes later at Mamoru's apartment

Mine walked in the kitchen with a sigh. "Are we gonna do anything today?" she asked Mamoru as she sat down at the table. "There's nothing to do. There hasn't been anything to do all day so far." Mamoru turned his attention from the newspaper he was reading to the girl before him. "You could go to the mall and get some new shirts," he joked. "So you don't like me wearing your shirts even though you said I could?" she asked with a playful smile. "Well…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Mine volunteered. "You looked so preoccupied before I interrupted your beloved silence." The black haired man chuckled with a shake of the head. Mine opened the door and soon regretted it. "One of you kill me," she muttered. "He _is_ that dumb to bring her here," Hotaru mumbled. "Mine, who's at the door?" Mamoru called from the kitchen. "Just kill me now and call it a day," Mine muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked as he went to the door. "Why did you come here if you're not here to kill me already?" Mine asked with sigh. "Mine, what in the…hell are those four doing here?" Mamoru asked. "If they didn't come here to kill me, your guess is as good as mine," his daughter sighed.

"Stop being dramatic," Chibi-Usa scolded. "Again: What are you four doing here?" Mamoru asked again. "We're taking Mine back," Rei stated. "I'll go back with you if you can kill me first," Mine sighed. Mamoru placed his hand on her head. She didn't say another word.

"She's not going anywhere," he stated calmly. "Since when do you let others make decisions for you?" Chibi-Usa asked the girl. "I don't. He's just repeating my decision," Mine replied as a matter-of-factly. Rei sighed in frustration. She knew the girl wouldn't go home willingly. "You know what? I'm done," she fumed as she went down the hall. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"But what about Keiko?" Usagi asked. It looked like she hit a sore spot. Mine shot her a cold glare. "She came to me a couple days ago," Chibi-Usa interjected. "She asked me if promises were made to be broken." Mine switched her glare to Chibi-Usa though her stare softened. "She wants you to come back home, Mine. Think about it." Then she went down the hall. "Please come back soon," Usagi sighed as she followed. "Be careful, Mamoru, she can be very fragile sometimes," Hotaru teased as she touched Mine's shoulder with her index finger softly. "Ow!" Mine exclaimed. "Using your friggin senshi abilities."

Hotaru waved and caught up to the group that left her behind.

"Do you think they'll tell Mako you're here?" Mamoru asked. Mine shook her head.

At the Kaino Residence

"I thought you said no one other then Keiko knew about Mine's disappearance," Michiru said sternly. "He may have slipped my mind…" Minako trailed off. Haruka and Michiru were at the Kaino residence originally discussing what they should do about Mine.

Daisuke rolled his eyes at Minako's response. "I slip everyone's mind," he muttered. "Anyway, where do you think Mamoru has taken her?" Haruka asked. "He couldn't have been _that_ stupid and hid her in his apartment," Daisuke joked. "Or he could have been that smart to take her to a place no one would think of looking," Michiru wondered aloud. Then there was silence.

"His ass is mine," Daisuke growled as he ran out the house. "This I gotta see," Haruka smirked. Michiru rolled her eyes and followed her lover. "Mom?" Keiko called as she came down the stairs. "Eavesdropper," Minako quipped, knowing exactly where her daughter got it from. "Do you think Mamoru really took Mine to his apartment?"

Minako knew what her daughter was trying to say. She knew she wanted to go find Mine. "We'll go tomorrow, okay?" Minako could see the disappointment in the girl's eyes. Keiko nodded and went back upstairs.

At Mamoru's apartment

There was another knock on the door. "What if that's Uncle Dai?" Mine asked. "You actually call him that?" Mamoru asked. "What else am I supposed to call him? Daisuke the Spaz?" "I heard that!" Daisuke's voice yelled. "Please don't hurt him," Mine sighed when she saw Mamoru smirk evilly. "I can't guarantee much but I'll try."

Mamoru opened the door and found Daisuke, Haruka, and Michiru. "Give her back and you won't get hurt," Daisuke growled. "Since when do I become a 'her'?" Mine asked as she stood beside Mamoru. "Don't I have a name anymore?" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Mine, be reasonable and come back," Michiru sighed.

Mine shook her head. "Why are you trying to make this difficult?" Haruka asked. "I'm not trying to. I said that I didn't want to go and that's my final decision."

"Then what about Keiko?" Daisuke asked. "You don't want to hurt her anymore then you already have, do you?"

"Again with the guilt trick. You know what? I'm done." With that, Mine went to the kitchen. "Sounds like Rei," Daisuke quipped. "What does she mean by 'again'?" Michiru asked. "Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Usagi, and Rei came here earlier," Mamoru replied. "Why didn't they tell us?" Haruka mumbled.

"I told you they wouldn't say anything," Mine called. "What have been doing here anyway?" Haruka asked.

"Nothing special," Mamoru shrugged. "Just catching up on what we both missed out on."

The next day

Keiko timidly knocked on the door of Mamoru's apartment. "Just a minute," called Mamoru's lazy voice. "What if it's Minako or mom?" she heard Mine ask. "Or what if it's Keiko? They're the only ones who haven't come yet besides Ami and Setsuna."

"We'll have to see, won't we?" Mamoru asked as his he turned the knob. (Mine, it's me) Keiko said shyly. Suddenly, there was a sound of Mine coughing and stumbling towards the door. "What's up with you?" Mamoru asked. "N-nothing, it's just that it's my turn to open the door."

"Since we take turns opening the door?"

"Since you opened the door yesterday."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not. Now go to your room and not another word."

"Since when are you my mother?"

"Since I told you to go to your room. Now go."

"Hai, mother."

"Don't talk back to me or else I'll ground you."

"You're having fun, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Finally, Mine opened the door. "Sorry about that…" Mine was quickly silence by a kiss. Tears had spilled from the blonde's eyes. She had been keeping them in for the last few days. Mine broke the kiss and wiped the tears away. "Hi, beautiful," she smiled. Hearing that sweet, soft voice she had missed made more tears escape her.

Mine stepped out the apartment and closed the door behind her. "Don't cry, Keiko. I'm right here," she whispered softly as she held the blonde close to her. "I missed you so much," she cried.

Mine kissed her head. "I know. I missed you, too." Keiko stayed in Mine's arms for a few more minutes. She wanted to know how it felt to be in the arms of the one she loved. She wanted to hear her heartbeat again. It was relaxing.

Soon, Mine kissed the tears away and smiled. "C'mon, I'm gonna take you out on a date today. We can go anywhere you want. What do you say?" Keiko smiled back. "I'd love that." Mine's smile grew wider as she went to get her shoes and a shirt she had reluctantly let Mamoru buy for her. She told Mamoru where she was going but not with whom and, finally, she was ready.

"Is Mina here somewhere?" Mine asked as they walked down the hall. Keiko shook her head. "She brought me here but then she left because she knew you were going to take me home." Mine smirked when they entered the elevator.

"I can take you home but I can't guarantee when you'll get there." When the elevator doors closed, Mine quickly pinned Keiko to the wall. She started kissing her neck. "Mine, what are you…" Keiko was silenced by the brunette's lips pressing themselves against hers.

She felt Mine's hands going down to her hips and her lips going back down to her neck. "You're turning into Mako," the blonde moaned. "It was only a matter of time," Mine said.

As the elevator came to a stop, Mine gave Keiko another kiss. "Lust," she smirked. "I couldn't help it." Keiko rolled her eyes and exited the elevator. "So where are we going?" she asked. "We could go to the Crown Arcade. It's not that far from here," Mine suggested. "Or we could to a park near here. It has a garden that's simply beautiful."

"Let's go to the park," Keiko replied. Mine intertwined their fingers and left the building. When they the got near the entrance, Mine whispered, "Close your eyes." Keiko obeyed and let Mine guide her. Soon, they came to a stop. "Open."

Keiko opened her eyes and gasped. There were flowers everywhere. She had never seen so many flowers in one place before. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Mine chuckled at the girl's childish behavior. "It only gets better."

The two followed a trail leading to more of the park. "Sugoi," Keiko would mutter occasionally. At times, she would pull Mine to look at a flower she had never seen before or she didn't remember seeing. Mine would tell her the name of the flower and what it might symbolize.

This repeated for a while until Mine spotted someone selling roses. "I'll be right back," she told the blonde. She nodded and continued to look at the flowers. After a couple of minutes, Mine came back with small bouquet of roses. Keiko noticed when she looked up.

There were five. They were red, white, orange, burgundy, and purple. "Red symbolizes my love for you, white symbolizes your innocence, orange symbolizes our passion, burgundy symbolizes your beauty, and purple symbolizes the protection I will always give you," Mine smiled.

Keiko's jaw dropped. Why would Mine this for her? She was _that_ special to Mine? Did Mine really love her that much? "I…I don't know what to say," she gasped. "Just say you'll except them." Keiko gave Mine a kiss and took the roses. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Keiko gave Mine another kiss.

Hours later…

"What do you mean your not going home?" Keiko exclaimed. "I can't. Not yet," Mine sighed. "Why not? Everyone's been waiting for you to come back!"

"I know but…"

"But what? You want to go back and just stay with your father?"

"For a little while longer, yes."

"Did it ever a occur to you that he's trying to kill Mako?"

"Of course it did…"

"So you're going to help him kill your mother?"

"Of course not…"

"Then why won't you come home?"

"Stop asking questions when I'm trying to explain," Mine sighed.

"The reason I left was to talk Mamoru out of killing mom. I knew if I talked to him, he'd reconsider. Get it?"

Keiko nodded. "But when will you…"

"I'm going back home tonight but you'll probably be asleep by then. I just want to talk to mom and then I'm staying. Okay?"

Keiko nodded. "But how will I know you're home?"

"You'll hear my heartbeat."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Mine pressed her lips against Keiko's to confirm the promise. But for some reason, something wasn't right. There was a powerful force nearby but Mine couldn't put her finger on who it was. She looked behind Keiko and found what she was looking for.

Hours later…

Mine walked in the house for the first time in days. It was darker then usual. She silently went to the kitchen and turned on the light. She had to adjust her eyes to the bright light. Soon, she noticed the two people sitting at the table. Makoto and Daisuke.

Makoto's head was laid on the table. Her eyes were closed but Mine could tell she was awake. Daisuke just sat there with his head resting on his hand. Suddenly, Mine became angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. "Hi, Mine, how are you? Well, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Daisuke quipped. Mine ignored him as she glared at her mother. "Answer me. I had a right to know my father." Makoto didn't show any signs of movement. "I don't make excuses," Makoto muttered.

"You'd better start." A low growl emitted from the woman. "Am I making mommy mad? I'm such a bad girl," Mine joked. "You shouldn't do that," Daisuke yawned. Mine ignored him again. She wanted to hear some kind excuse.

When Makoto didn't answer, Mine became furious. "You bitch, why did you keep something so important from me?" she exclaimed. Makoto's head shot up immediately. "Shouldn't have done that," Daisuke sighed.

Before Mine knew it, she was up against the wall. Her mother's hand was wrapped around her throat. "You know why I never told you?" Makoto asked. Mine looked at her fearlessly. She saw pure rage. "I was too busy being your mother."

Just then Minako and Keiko came down the stairs. "Hey, Mako, is Mine here?" Keiko asked excitedly. When she and Minako walked in the kitchen, they wore different expressions. "Mako, what are you doing?" they shouted. "Let Mine go!" Keiko exclaimed.

She stepped towards the brunette but Daisuke stopped her. He shook his head. "So, Mine, what did you call me? I don't think I heard you clearly."

"What are you, deaf? I called you a bitch."

Keiko covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Makoto tightened her grip. Minako shouted, "Makoto, stop this now!"

"As long as you live under this roof, you will not talk to me like that," Makoto growled. "I haven't lived here in six days," Mine choked out. Again, Makoto tightened her grip. "Stop it, Mako, she can't breathe!" Keiko screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. She noticed how Mine was having trouble staying awake. Makoto ignored the blonde. "Let's get on thing straight. I am your mother," she stated as she tightened her grip. "I can make your life a living Hell. If that means killing you…"

"MAKOTO, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Minako screamed. Makoto didn't even acknowledge her. "If that means killing you, so be it." She kneed her daughter as hard as she could. She released her and left the kitchen. Mine started gasping for air.

Daisuke kneeled beside her and touch her stomach gently so she wouldn't vomit and then touched her throat so she could breathe properly. "Don't be too mad at Mako. She was just worried about you." He paused as he helped her up though that failed.

He picked her up and sat down her on the chair Makoto sat in. "She's been blaming herself for you leaving. She knew she should've told you but couldn't bring herself to."

He could see the tears in the girl's eyes and he knew she was too proud to shed even one. "She didn't know how to tell you. You were so happy before all of this that she didn't want to see all those smiles disappear completely."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You have guts to do what you did, Mine. You should've controlled your anger. I know Makoto has talked you about that. I don't want to see something like this happened again. Got it?"

Mine nodded. "You're a very lucky girl. When Makoto gets mad like that, someone would end up dead. Be glad nothing else happened, k?" Mine nodded. "That's my favorite niece."

Daisuke embraced the girl. He felt tears on his neck. "I'm your only niece," Mine mumbled. "Exactly." Daisuke kissed her forehead again, wiped her tears, and left the kitchen. Minako unconsciously wore an enraged expression and left the kitchen as well.

Keiko was left in shock. She couldn't believe Makoto could do such a thing. "I'm home," Mine quipped as she turned to face her. She watched as the blonde made her way towards her. She felt Keiko's hand caress her cheek. She wanted it to stop. She wanted to slap the blonde's hand away.

But she didn't. Keiko drew her hand away. She saw the uneasiness in the brunette's eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" She was cut off by Mine's piercing gaze. She watched as she wiped her tears away. "Don't cry. I deserve what happened to me."

Keiko shook her head. She was about to speak but Mine cut her off. "Don't say otherwise." She took Keiko by the hand and stood. "How about a second date?" she smiled. Keiko could see past the front Mine had set up but accepted anyway.

"I'd love that."

Hours later at the Moon Kingdom

Mine struggled to get to her feet. Her body was tired and it just wanted to shut down but she couldn't that happen. She needed it for just a little longer. Twenty minutes tops.

Her vision wasn't all that good but she noticed all the blood everywhere. She could taste it in her mouth. She knew it was hers. There cuts from head to toe. She felt this sting in her back. She knew why she couldn't see very well anymore. She felt blood flowing freely from her back. The was a huge gash there.

She had already drowned out the sound shouts and ignored the feeling of pain. Fists and legs had come in contact with different body parts. She could have fought back but she knew it wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. Especially considering what he did.

"I knew you were planning something!" Endymion shouted. He hit her again in blind rage. "You only wanted to be around that blonde bimbo of yours!" he shouted again as she twisted her arm behind her back. "Why?"

"Because I love Keiko and I missed her," Mine answered weakly. "But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" With that, Mine escaped Endymion's grasp the only way she knew how.

Twenty minutes later…

Ami and Setsuna awoke at the sound of knocking. "It's your turn to get the door, love," Ami groaned. "Since when?" Setsuna asked. "Ever since you walked in the house." Setsuna sighed and got out of bed. She put on her bathrobe and answered the door. "Sorry to wake you up so early, Setsuna-san, but this is important."

Setsuna gasped at the sight of Mine. She saw emptiness in her eyes. "Tell Ami that my vision is getting worse, that I have a huge gash in my back, and my arm is broken." Mine dropped to her knees. She had a sad grin. "Guess what, Setsuna-san?" she asked. "Like mother, like daughter."

She finally fell to Setsuna's feet.

I told you that this is where drama sets in. The longest chapter so far. We're almost done here. I feel proud. Tell me what you think. Til next time.

Serenity101


	11. Love and Drama

If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter Eleven: Love and Drama

Hours later at the Kaino Residence…

Makoto sighed as she sat in the kitchen. "Have you seen Minako come out our room yet?" Makoto asked. Daisuke shook his head as he sat down with his bowl of cereal. "She's still mad at you," he said. "No shit, Sherlock," Makoto growled as she rolled her eyes.

"Anger management, Mako," he reminded. His sister rolled her eyes again and left him in the kitchen. She went upstairs to her room. She found Minako sitting on the bed. She was hugging her legs to her chest. It seemed like she was looking at a picture of herself, Makoto, and the girls when they were still children. They all had smiles on their faces.

"I want to go back, Mako," Minako muttered sadly. Makoto sat next her silently. She wanted to look Minako in the eye but the blonde looked away. "Back then…everything was just…simple," Minako continued. "I know we all made mistakes…especially the girls…but we didn't mean to…we were able to say sorry…to forgive and forget…but now everything's just…complicated…we can't just sorry anymore…why?"

Makoto stayed silent. She knew Minako was asking for an explanation. "That wasn't a rhetorical question," Minako spoke coldly. "I don't make excuses," Makoto answered.

"That sounded like one to me."

"Minako, I'm sorry. I just couldn't control my anger this time."

"This goes beyond controlling your anger, Mako. You keep blaming everything on something else when you know it was your fault," Minako stated. "That's why Mine's gone again." Makoto opened her mouth to speak but was silenced.

"I thought I knew you but ever since last night I don't know what to think anymore."

That hit Makoto like a stab to the heart. "Minako, don't say that," she frowned. She kneeled in front of the blonde so she could see her eyes but Minako turned away. "Minako, say you didn't mean that," Makoto continued to plead. "I'm still the same Mako, love. I'm still your Mako-hime."

"I want to believe that but…I just don't know anymore."

"Liar," Makoto muttered. "You're lying to me, right?" Minako looked deeply into her eyes. She was dead serious. She watched as the blonde went to the door and opened it. She was trying to leave. Makoto quickly grabbed her by the hand and closed the door.

"Minako, don't."

"Don't make this harder then it already is."

"Then don't go."

Minako opened the door again but then Makoto closed it. "What do I have to do to make you stay?"

"Just let me go. I need to be somewhere else that's not here."

Minako opened the door again and began down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Makoto asked as she followed. "You can call me on my cell when Mine gets back," Minako explained. She hoped the brunette would stop following her. She did.

"Bye, Minako," Daisuke called. "Bye, Daisuke."

Minako went out the door.

Just then, the phone rang. Makoto didn't make a move at all. She didn't hear anything Daisuke said until he began shouting. Soon, he shook Makoto to try to get her attention. When that didn't work, he slapped her. "Kino Makoto, your daughter is in the hospital so get over Minako and get your act together!" he shouted. That definitely got her attention.

Hours later…

Keiko woke up at the sound of talking though she couldn't make out what was being said. It sounded like Ami's voice. Something about Mine being hurt. She didn't get it. She was too busy thinking of last night.

_Flashback_

_Keiko sat in the sand of the beach next to Mine. Mine had taken her to the beach for their date via her wings. She had sung to her all night which was very unusual for Mine. Everything had gone perfectly until something strange happened._

_Mine had kissed her. She made her lean back until her back touched the sand. There was something different though. It felt like someone else was kissing her. Mine had gone to her neck. "Mine, please stop," Keiko said. Mine didn't listen. "Mine, please…"_

_Then Keiko felt something. Something very sharp was pressed against her neck. "Don't worry, Keiko, I don't bite…" Mine whispered. "…not that hard anyway." Before Keiko could say another word, she felt Mine literally sink her teeth into her neck._

_She felt her life being drained away; bit by bit. It was like she was in a horror movie. She had felt pain but it quickly dissipated. The next thing she knew, she rolled Mine over on her back but felt a sting on her cheek._

_Mine had just slapped her. "Hey! What was that for?" Keiko exclaimed. Mine only sighed. "Nothing, Keiko. I'm sorry." Keiko looked at her strangely. "Whatever…by the way, what are we doing like this?"_

_Mine smirked. "Am I complaining?"_

_End flashback_

Keiko opened her eyes slowly to find everyone standing except for her mother whose lap acted as her pillow. She didn't see Makoto, Ami, or Setsuna. She figured that she might have gone to the Gates but she knew Ami and Makoto was there somewhere. Everyone else had tears in their eyes. She yawned and sat up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She noticed she wasn't home. She was at the hospital.

"You're finally up," Atsuko murmured. She didn't look at her. "What's up with you guys?" Keiko asked. "Why are we here? And why am I here in my pajamas?" No one dared to look at her. "Minna?" Keiko grew worried. "Where's Mako?"

When no one answered, she tried again. "Where's Mine?" She noticed a tear slip down Usagi's face. Suddenly, Ami walked towards the group with Makoto behind her. She looked a little tipsy. "Daisuke, you're next," Ami said quietly. Without a word, Daisuke walked away from the group.

"What the hell?" Keiko exclaimed. "Why is no one telling me anything?" Ami looked to Makoto who muttered, "She deserves to know." Ami looked to Keiko. "Keiko…Mine almost died last night." Right then and there, Keiko fainted.

A few minutes later…

Daisuke watched Mine. She wasn't moving. He wasn't even sure if she was breathing. She was almost as pale as death. Her eyes were covered with bandages. She had stitches here and there. This just wasn't the Mine he knew.

He only watched her as his blood left him and was given to her. "If I find out he was the one who did this to you…" Just then, Daisuke noticed something. Mine's lips were moving. She was trying to say something. "Where's Keiko?"

Minutes later…

"She's conscious already?"

"Yes, but she can't move or speak."

"She might not for a while."

"She tried speaking. She asked, 'Where's Keiko?'."

"She doesn't care about her injuries, does she?"

"Not at all. This girl has a one track mind."

"I'll let Keiko see her once she wakes up. We'll see what happens."

"What if _he _shows up?"

"We'll let him see her, too."

"Nani?"

"He's her father, Daisuke."

"But what if he was the one who did this to her?"

"You can always kill him in the back lot and drag his body somewhere and bury him."

"…you want me to realize how obvious my question was, didn't you, Ami?"

"Yes."

"…yeah, well, thanks for the idea. I'll give you ninety-five percent of the credit of his death to you."

"Daisuke."

"Sorry."

Half an hour later…

Mamoru came rushing past the group. He was panting and there was a burning feeling in his heart. He knew Mine was hurt. "What the hell are you doing here?" Daisuke spat. Makoto hit Daisuke across the head. "C'mon, I'll show you her room," she sighed.

Everyone looked on in surprise at Makoto's sudden act of nonviolence towards the man she hated so much. Minako, however, looked on with pure rage.

A few minutes later…

Mamoru's breathing finally became steady and that burning feeling in his heart had vanished. He looked at his daughter with sadness. How could anyone do this?

He noticed she was trying to speak. No sound could make its way out. She looked very uneasy. "Which one are you?"

Mamoru kneeled down beside her. He knew Mine was trying to do something but didn't understand what. "Don't worry, Mine, I'm right here." Mamoru noticed the tension in Mine. She was struggling to do something. "I can do it again, daddy, look."

She moved her finger. Mamoru's jaw dropped. No one needed to tell him that she wasn't supposed to be able to move so quickly after being as injured as she was. She moved another finger. And then another. And then another. She moved every single finger.

She stopped. She wanted to do more then that. There was silence. Minutes passed when finally, Mine accomplished her goal. "I can do it again. I'll be better soon, right, daddy?"

She lifted her arm. Mamoru realized she was forcing the process of rehabilitation her body needed. "Keiko won't be sad anymore, right?"

She ruffled his hair. "Mamoru…" Makoto and Ami stared speechlessly at Mine. "She wasn't supposed to move so soon," Ami muttered. "Keiko will be happy, right?"

A few minutes later…

Makoto and Mamoru were in the cafeteria drinking coffee. Mamoru thought it was a little strange Makoto was actually sitting with him. But he knew she would ask him questions about Mine. "When did you last see Mine?" she asked. "You think I did that to her?"

"Just answer me."

Mamoru sighed, "I saw her yesterday. She said she was going out. She came back hours later and then eventually she went to bed." 'So she didn't go back to him,' Makoto thought as she nodded. "Do you know anyone who would've done that to her?" Mamoru shook his head.

"What did you do with Mine before all this? I heard you were at your _apartment_." Mamoru chuckled slightly when the woman raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Nothing really. We trained some days and relaxed the next."

"At your _apartment_?"

"Where else was I supposed to go?"

"You could have come to me and asked for the game room."

"I wasn't that desperate nor was I willing to die that quickly."

Makoto laughed. Suddenly, Mamoru became serious. "Makoto…" Makoto stopped laughing. "What?"

"You're acting differently around me…why?"

"Why? Do you want me to kill you in the back lot and drag your body somewhere and bury you?"

"Daisuke told you that one, didn't he?"

"He said Ami told him that."

"But seriously, though. Why?"

"I think that we should forget our differences for now. We should be there for Mine as her parents, not as the woman who wants to kill that guy who was more then an idiot."

Mamoru smiled with a sigh. "What about everyone else? Wouldn't they be suspicious of your actions towards me?" Makoto shrugged. "What about Daisuke?" Makoto smirked, "I can give him another lump on his head."

"What about Minako?" Makoto suddenly grew angry, then sad, and then shrugged. "She can be distant all she wants." Mamoru frowned. "Something happen between you two?" Makoto hung her head. "Last night…I was such an idiot."

An hour later…

Keiko finally woke up. Minako's lap again acted as her pillow. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out her eyes. "Damn, that took a while," Haruka spoke. Michiru slapped her arm. "Sorry, Michi." Keiko looked around and saw Ami walk up to the group. "Minna, Mine's fully conscious and she's already moving her arm but she still unable to speak and she has to get a cast for her left arm."

"And that has been the Mine Forecast for today," Daisuke muttered almost incoherently. Unfortunately, everyone heard him and shot him a glare. "That's not funny, Daisuke," Atsuko scolded. "Everyone makes it seem like Mine is going to die. C'mon, she's going to be fine…"

"You're her uncle and all you can do joke around like you're in grade school?"

"Excuse me for being the only one who likes to joke around!"

"You're excused!"

"You know what, Atsuko? Shut up!"

Atsuko glared at him with tears in her eyes. Daisuke's angry stare never wavered as he groaned with frustration. "This is exactly what I hate about you! You always start crying and it's like you expect to me to apologize every single time! I'm not going to, Atsuko, not this time."

"I HATE YOU!"

Atsuko ran down the hall. Keiko slapped Daisuke across the head. "You idiot, go after her and apologize!" Daisuke rubbed his head but didn't move. "Daisuke, don't let your pride get in the way of your relationship…if you still have one," Minako said.

"Whatever," Daisuke murmured. He walked down the hall after her.

A few minutes later…

Makoto sighed as she walked from the cafeteria with Mamoru. She had just finished her story. "I don't know what to do." Mamoru put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just give her some time to think. Everything will get better," he said. Makoto hung her head.

"C'mon, Makoto, cheer up. When all this is over, you, Minako, Mine, and Keiko will go home and be the same family you were before," Mamoru smiled. "Whatever," the brunette muttered. "You're so negative."

"I'm part demon. Demons are supposed to be negative."

"But I'm talking to the human part of you. That part is supposed to be positive."

"You aren't trying to take advantage of me, are you?"

Mamoru chuckled as he shook his head. "Not this time."

Meanwhile…

"You shouldn't move, Mine," Keiko warned as Mine began caressing her cheek. "Aren't you happy?"

"Don't force yourself to do this," Keiko ordered sternly. "You're not sad, are you?"

The blonde kissed Mine's palm. "I don't want to see you hurt again," she whispered. She saw Mine smile. She coughed and did something else. "Mine…"

Mine groaned. "Are you happy now?" she whispered. "Why won't you just let your body heal properly?" Keiko asked. "I thought you wanted me to get better."

"I do but I don't want to force your body to do what you want like this."

"But…"

"But nothing. You should get some rest now okay?"

"Okay. Aishiteru."

"I love you, too."

Keiko pressed her lips against Mine's. Mine looked at Keiko's neck. The four small holes she had made were still there. Didn't anyone notice them? Or did they disappear?

Minutes later…

"What the hell was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You were all over him like a…"

"Like a what? A slut? Is that really what you think?"

"…"

"Why are you being so irrational?"

"…"

"I knew it. You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Of course not."

"If you aren't then why are you acting this way?"

"…"

"See, Minako, you know you can't lie to me. We've been together too long to do that to each other."

"Then why are you acting that way towards him?"

"I needed someone to talk to. You hated me already so what could I have done?"

"You know I can't hate you."

"…you can't?"

"Of course not. You're my Mako-hime."

"Then kiss me."

"You're lucky I put up with the crap you say, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't be getting any."

Minutes later…

"Daisuke, just leave me alone," Atsuko cried as sat on the roof. "I'm sorry, Atsuko. I didn't mean to yell at you," Daisuke sighed. Atsuko laughed, "It doesn't sound like you're sorry."

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Just leave, Daisuke."

"Damn you, Atsuko, why are you being so stubborn?"

"Just leave, Daisuke."

"I'm sorry, Atsuko! How many damn times do you want me to say it?"

"Until you actually mean it."

Atsuko stood up and walked away from Daisuke. He growled at himself. He grabbed the younger woman by the hand. "Atsuko, I'll be damned if you walk away from me again." Atsuko shook her head. "Stop it, Daisuke, I can't do this anymore. I don't want to."

Daisuke pulled her close to him and made her look into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Atsuko. I mean it. I love you and I don't want our love to break apart because I made a mistake. Please, Atsuko, forgive me. Let me start over."

Atsuko let a tear escape her. Daisuke wiped it away. "We can't have tears now, can we?" he asked softly. He kissed her tenderly.

Minutes later…

"She can speak now?"

"She can only whisper, though."

"Why won't she let her body rehabilitate?"

"She said she wants me to be happy and she thinks that that means she needs to be able to move and speak today."

"She does have a one track mind."

"But what happens if she continues to force herself to get better?"

"She'll be stuck here for a while."

Minutes later…

"Good job, Dai," Minako grinned. "You got Suko to stay. I wonder what you said…" Atsuko nudged her younger sister. "I feel completely left out…" Makoto muttered. (That's what you get for running off with Mamoru) Minako smirked. Daisuke gave the all-knowing over-protective/hated look to Makoto and Mamoru.

"Daisuke, as your sister I command you to take twenty steps back and count to one thousand," Makoto ordered. "He's out to kill, Mamoru," Rei smirked. "Don't move. He attacks on sight," Hotaru joked. "Daisuke, did you not hear a word I said?" Makoto asked as she inched away.

Daisuke continued to glare at the two. "Minako, I hate you," Makoto muttered. Minako tried to look hurt. "But what did I do?" she asked innocently. "Cafeteria?" Mamoru asked. "You're buying more coffee," Makoto stated. "You'll pay me back, though, right?"

"Nope."

"Close enough."

Hours later…

There was only an hour left for visiting hours. Makoto had told the others to go home. She could see they were getting tired. They agreed reluctantly and left. They only ones left were Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, and Keiko. Keiko had fallen asleep and used Makoto's lap as her pillow.

When Ami came back to them, the trio became a little worried. "She's finally up," she announced. "She wants to talk to you, Makoto." Makoto sighed. She had become so comfortable. She picked Keiko up and sat her down so her head could lean on her mother's shoulder.

But Makoto noticed something different. Keiko had two sets of bite marks on her neck. She blinked to make sure she was hallucinating. The marks had disappeared. Makoto shrugged it off as her eyes playing tricks on her.

Then she entered the room. "Mom, did you see it?"

"See what?"

"Those marks on Keiko's neck."

"You did that, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to. I just had this feeling to…"

"Make your being one?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. It's a demon thing."

"Everything's a demon thing to you."

Makoto laughed. "I guess. So when did this happen? I would've heard you two if you were in your room."

"I took Keiko out on another date…"

"Another? You mean as in, like, a second date? When was the first? Where was I?"

"Focus, mom."

"Gomen."

"The weird thing, though, is that after I stopped, Keiko jumped me."

"She wanted to do the same thing you did."

"Why?"

"It's kind of weird. Your teeth have venom in them or something like that. It mixed with Keiko's blood and suddenly she had the same desire to do what you did. I should know. But that's another story."

"…one that I will never want to hear…"

Makoto laughed. "Of course not. You're a minor anyway."

"You had sex that much back then?"

"It's not having sex; it's making love."

"Same difference."

"Whatever. I'll let you get some rest now."

"Wait." Makoto stopped as she opened the door. "Nani?"

"Did…d-did you tell daddy yet?"

Makoto knew when Mine spoke like a child, she was usually crying. And that was _very_ unusual. But when Makoto realized what the girl was talking about, a tear came down her face. "No."

"D-does Uncle Dai know?"

"Yes."

"D-does anyone else know?"

"No."

"I-I…I want to tell daddy now."

"Alright."

Mine had taken a deep breath as she waited for her parents to come back. When they came back, she felt scared. She felt his presence and it scared her. The images flooded her mind. They weren't pleasant.

"Mine, what did you want to tell me?" Mamoru asked.

Mine took a deep breath. "Mine?"

"D-d-daddy…I was raped."

Mamoru's jaw dropped. "Who did this?"

Mine didn't answer. "Mine?"

"…he did."

So who did it? Was it really Mamoru? Or was it someone else…wasn't it obvious in the last chapter? I can't believe it! The story's almost done. It will all come to an end soon. One more chapter left. Til next time

Serenity101


	12. The End

If He Really Loved Her, He Could've Let Her Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Twelve: The End

"…_he did."_

Immediately, Makoto grabbed Mamoru's collar and pushed him against the wall. "You said you didn't see her after she went to bed," she growled as her eyes became red and sustained that color. "I would never do that to my daughter, Makoto. Even you know that."

"Mom, daddy didn't do it."

"Then who did?"

"Daddy, I asked 'Which one are you?' this morning. I couldn't tell if it was you or him."

Mamoru gasped. Makoto didn't get it. She let Mamoru go and looked to Mine. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

An hour later at the Moon Kingdom

"How could you make such a stupid mistake?"

"Like you haven't done it."

"But this was my daughter! You had no right!"

"I got angry. She was planning to stop your little plan anyway."

"So you simply don't care?"

"…"

"Now I definitely see why they banished you from Crystal Tokyo."

"…"

"Would you have done that if it were your daughter?"

"…"

Two weeks later

Ami began taking off the bandages from Mine's eyes. "Faster, Ami, please," Mine said excitedly. Ami smiled. She gave Mine her glasses when she finished. "Thank you, Ami, I love you!" Mine exclaimed. "Where would I be without you?" She gave Ami a peck on the cheek as she threw her arm around Ami's neck.

Then there was silence. Mine pulled away from the blue haired woman slowly. That was definitely awkward. She had never done that outside of her house.

"You tell no one of this."

"Of course."

Ami gave Mine her clothes and left the room.

Minutes later…

Everyone was waiting for Mine to come out. Keiko sat Makoto's lap with excitement. "Where is she?" she asked impatiently. "She'll be here soon, Ko," Makoto sighed. "Just go easy on her. I don't want her to end up back in her room for another week."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keiko asked as she stood to her feet and glared at Makoto.

"She means you might give me a heart attack if I get too many of these." Keiko turned around only to feel Mine's lips on hers. "She's good," Rei muttered. Hotaru and Haruka nodded in agreement. Soon, Mine broke the kiss. "Can I get another?" she asked.

"Heart attack, Mine, think of the heart attack," Daisuke joked. Mine smiled playfully. "I'll try." Suddenly, there was a low growl. Everyone turned to Usagi. "Guys, I'm a grown woman," Usagi stated as a matter-of-factly. "I know when and where to tell everyone I'm hungry."

"To bad she chooses to do it at home," Rei and Chibi-Usa muttered.

"Sorry, that was me," Mine laughed. "I've only had fruit for the past two and a half weeks."

"Party at my house!" Makoto exclaimed. Before anyone had a chance to move, Mine pulled out a rose. It was burgundy. "Remember what it symbolizes?" she asked with a grin. "Finally, a different color!" Makoto and Daisuke exclaimed.

Suddenly, the women, excluding the outers and Chibi-Usa, jumped them screaming, "Don't ruin the moment!"

"Damn, she's better then me," Haruka muttered. "But just think," Hotaru began with a smirk, "They'll be independent soon. She'll just get better and better." Haruka frowned slightly. She knew it was true. "What exactly was that supposed to mean, Taru?" Chibi-Usa asked with a piercing gaze. Hotaru laughed nervously. "Should've kept your mouth shut," Michiru sighed.

Ignoring everyone around them, Keiko nodded in response to Mine's question. Her eyes were filled with tears as she embraced her. Mine rubbed her back. She had to remember to thank Ami.

Hours later…

Keiko was eating most of the chocolate chips as she and Mine watched Makoto and Daisuke making the usual chocolate chip pancakes. Mamoru had left the group when he left the hospital. Daisuke was asking his sister what she wanted to talk to him about when he fell asleep.

"Nothing, Daisuke," she sighed. She knew what happened between her and Mamoru was _not_ nothing.

_Flashback_

_Makoto had stopped Mamoru before he got into his car. She looked shy for some reason. "What's up, Makoto?" he asked. "Well, I wanted to know if you would…like to come with us to our little party," Makoto offered. Mamoru cocked his head to the side slightly._

"_Wouldn't it seem strange to the others?" he asked. "I thought you hated me." Makoto smiled slightly. "You love me, ne?" she asked. "Of course I do…though I don't show it properly," Mamoru said. Makoto chuckled slightly. "Mine and I had a talk last week and told me you were willing to let me go," she explained. "Are you?"_

"_Yes," Mamoru nodded. "My rampage was childish and I shouldn't take you away from the one you love." Makoto's smile grew wider. "Then I'm letting my hate for you go as well. Even though I have a good reason for hating you forever, I realized that it's stupid to dwell on the past," Makoto smiled. _

_Mamoru smiled, "So we're friends?" Makoto nodded. "Then as friends, can you pay me back for the coffee?"_

"_Don't push it." Mamoru laughed. "It was worth a shot. Anyway, I better go. I don't want you to be left behind by the others."_

_He pointed to the cars behind her. Everyone had rolled down the window and looked at the two with piercing eyes. Even Haruka had a camcorder. "Okay then, I'll see you later. And I'll let Mine visit you, too," Makoto smiled. Mamoru smiled back._

_He was a about to enter his car but Makoto grabbed his sleeve as if she were a child. Before he could react, she gave him a peck on the cheek. She left him dazed as she went over to her car. She could hear Atsuko screaming at Daisuke for missing the event, as he was asleep. "Bye," Makoto grinned as she entered her car. She left everyone gaping at her._

_End Flashback_

"Are you almost done?" Keiko asked as she popped a chocolate chip into her mouth. "Hai," Makoto answered. "You can pass out that batch over there to everyone."

"A batch of kisses?" Mine and Keiko quipped. "Better yet, go to the living room," Makoto sighed. "And without the chocolate chips. I'm losing money with you guys eating them away."

"Like you aren't going to gain money once the restaurant opens," Mine murmured. "I heard that," Makoto said. She had piled another batch of pancakes on a plate when Rei came in. "Guys, there's a massive amount of energy nearby," she explained.

"Fine, go. We'll be right behind you," Makoto said. Rei nodded and left. "Mine, you're staying here," Makoto stated. "Nani?" Mine exclaimed. "Keiko, don't let her out your sight," Makoto ordered. Then she and Daisuke left.

"Keiko, we have to go with them," Mine stated. "Mine, we just don't want you getting hurt," Keiko sighed. Mine shook her head. "You don't understand," she started, "I can't be hurt anymore then I already have been."

"Almost dying must have been a scary experience but…"

"No, Keiko, you don't get it! I've been hurt far worse then you can you can imagine! It goes beyond almost dying! I'm going to see what happened whether you like it or not and you're not going to get in my way."

Mine materialized her sword. She was serious. Keiko glared at the brunette as she stood in front of her. "So you're going to kill me?" she asked. "If you're that serious then do it." She wasn't going to move an inch.

Mine smirked at her. "I can either knock you out, fly to the door, or use the door behind me," she said. "Or you can move out the way. Either way, I'm getting out this house." Keiko knew she was right. She moved aside with a sigh.

Mine walked past her but Keiko grabbed her by the hand. "You bit me," she whispered in her ear. "I don't know why but you did. Now, I want to do the same."

"Keiko, don't do that now," Mine said. "You don't want to know what still runs through my head." She felt Keiko kiss her neck. "Oh, but I do," Keiko smirked. "Keiko, control yourself."

"But…" Keiko suddenly felt a tingly pain on her cheek. Mine slapped her again. "What was that for?" she exclaimed. Mine only ran to the door. She sighed in relief as she opened the door and ran down the street. Keiko didn't remember what happened again. It was like she wasn't talking to Keiko but to someone else. She shrugged the feeling off.

Now she had to figure out where everyone went. It wasn't that hard to guess where everyone must've went.

At the Gates

Setsuna tried observing what had happened to the others but it was no use. She was just about to give up when something flashed before her eyes. It was a vision. She saw flashes of Mine and Neo King Endymion. Mine was angry for some reason. She was crying.

Setsuna left the Gates to find the others. She had to know what was going on.

Elsewhere…

"C'mon, Mako," Daisuke laughed, "Just let Endymion kill himself. This is what we've been waiting for." Everyone was watching as Neo King Endymion began beating Mamoru. "Daisuke, let me go," Makoto ordered. Daisuke had grabbed her hand and wouldn't let her go.

"Makoto, what happened to you?" he asked. "I thought you wanted him dead."

"Yeah, by my hands but that doesn't matter. I won't stand by and watch as Mamoru dies." Daisuke looked at Makoto strangely. "You're acting differently." Makoto rolled her eyes. "Let her go Daisuke," Atsuko sighed. "You're acting childish."

"I'm not acting…" Daisuke trailed off when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He suddenly fell to the ground. "Since you won't kill him, I will." It was Mine. "Don't tell me he was the one," Makoto growled. She saw the fire in Mine's eyes. She really was going to kill Endymion. She stared at him for a little while longer and then disappeared.

Mine had her sword in hand. She gripped it tightly. The others could only guess what would happen. Endymion noticed her. He had fear in his eyes. In Mine, he saw an anger just waiting to be released.

He smirked nevertheless. "I wish you would," he teased. He was willing to go up against her. He thought it was her fault for all of this. "You think it's my fault?" Mine asked softly as tears dripped from her eyes. "You should think otherwise. This wouldn't have to happen if had kept your filthy hands to yourself!" she screamed.

The others were shocked. Atsuko embraced Minako when she saw the terror on her face. Usagi and Michiru gasped in horror. Chibi-Usa growled in true and utter rage. First, the man who was supposed to be her father ruined her life. Now, he had the nerve to touch her sister. She would see to it that he got his punishment.

Finally, Mine immediately charged for him. She disappeared before he could sidestep her. He quickly found her behind him and caught the sword before it could touch him.

The sign of Jupiter was shining fiercely on her forehead. Tears were falling down the girl's face. Her eyes were clouded with anger and pain. This girl was officially unstoppable and unstable.

She drew her sword back, which caused his hands to bleed. She began to attack blindly at him. The others could only look on in shock. Mine had hacked and slashed at him. He was gaining cuts and gashes everywhere.

Mamoru was sitting against a tree as he caught his breath. He hadn't been badly injured. Yet compared to Endymion, it was like he had never gained a scratch.

Mine had finally gotten Endymion on the ground. He was weak. "Getting beat by a thirteen year old girl with a cast is pretty pathetic," she sneered. "I hope you've learned your lesson." She was about to give the final blow but then Mamoru said, "That's enough, Mine." Mine would've ignored him.

Chibi-Usa noticed Makoto had come back to the group. She had Keiko in her arms. Keiko ran towards Mine to stop her but Chibi-Usa wasn't going to let that happen. Hotaru knew what she thinking. "Don't you dare, Chibi-Usa." But Chibi-Usa had already run towards Keiko. She grabbed Keiko by the hand.

"No, Chibi-Usa!" Keiko screamed. "You can't let her do this…" But it was too late. With an insane smirk of pain, Mine thrust her sword into Endymion's heart. Makoto shook her head. It was very unexpected. Just then, Setsuna came. "What the hell happened?" she muttered incoherently. No one had noticed her presence.

"Are you satisfied, Mine?" Makoto asked. Mine never looked up as the sign of Jupiter disappeared from her forehead. Her tears were still dripping from her eyes. She had kept her smirk of pain, as she started chuckling softly. "Of course not," she replied.

"What about you, Chibi-Usa?" Makoto asked. Chibi-Usa suddenly smiled. She didn't feel any anguish or regret. She didn't answer Makoto's question but she didn't have to.

In Crystal Tokyo

Mine groaned in pain. "My head hurts," she muttered. Keiko kissed her temple as she snaked her arms around the brunette's waist. "Feel better?" she asked softly. Mine shook her head. Keiko captured her lips. She was content on getting rid of Mine's headache.

When she pulled away, she asked again. This time, Mine nodded. Keiko smiled, "There's nothing that the daughter of the Goddess of Love and Beauty can't do for her girlfriend." Mine kissed her jaw line. "Thank you, Ko," she smiled.

Makoto had been watching Mine from afar. "She didn't get it," she sighed as she went back inside the palace.

Hours later at the Kaino Residence

Mine stared into space as Keiko helped her put on her nightshirt after a bath. She couldn't help but think of what she had done. She should've controlled her anger. She had been good at that until that night with her mother. Now, her emotions were just spilling out.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Keiko asked softly. Mine nodded but never looked at her. Mine sat down on her bed but didn't lie down. Keiko sat beside her. "Let me share your pain, Mine. That way, you won't have to bare the pain all by yourself," she whispered softly.

Mine didn't respond. Keiko kissed her neck softly. Mine didn't flinch. Instead, she tilted her head. "Thank you," Keiko smiled.

On the other side of the door…

"Ya know, we can complete our little circle of demons," Makoto said. "All you have to do is ask." Minako shook her head. "If I do, then who will be your angel?" she asked. "Maybe Atsuko…"

"That was rhetorical," Minako growled. "You always pop up with a question that's not rhetorical so I thought you were serious!" Makoto tried to explain as Minako walked away. "Besides, I was joking!"

From that day forward, everything was back to normal. Soon, Mine went back to school and acted the way she used to. She would visit Mamoru every now and then. She was still traumatized over what happened but she gradually got over it. All she could say about it was that she was glad she wasn't pregnant.

Keiko had taken care of Mine all the days that followed the incident. It was fairly easy now that she was one with her. She was happy that they couldn't hide anything from the other. It was just…bliss.

Now with Makoto's restaurant opening soon, there was a lot to be excited about.

Now that Mamoru stopped his rampage, life was perfect. Those carefree days returned. And most of all Mamoru and Makoto learned to let go.

So to make a long story short, life went on.

I'M DONE! YES! I'M SO HAPPY! It took a while but I did it! I was planning for Mamoru to die but other events got in the way and that event just got cut. To those who wanted him to die, I'm sorry. At least I killed N.K.E., right? But don't worry, readers! More stories on the way! Til next story

Serenity101


End file.
